


I’m Going to Need It.

by eluigih



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: Clarke wakes up alone after a one-night stand with a stranger in a bar. Imagine her surprise when that very stranger resurfaces at her job interview.





	1. Chapter 1

If there’s one thing Clarke shouldn't be doing on the eve of her big job interview it’s sitting at the bar alone, nursing a drink and wallowing at the lack of excitement in her life lately.

But here she is, Octavia sliding her another drink before she’s even finished her first one. Clarke nods her thanks towards the bartender, taking the drink no questions asked.

She decides this should be her last one, savouring each sip while she surveys her surroundings. Her eyes land on a brunette sitting on opposite end of the bar. She glances behind her looking to see what the woman is so entranced by, when she sees nothing but empty space and a group of older men playing pool she turns back to face the stranger.

This time those piercing green eyes are unmistakably looking at her, taking in every ounce of her body, Clarke’s face grows hot at the thought of being admired so intensely.

If Lexa’s embarrassed about being caught staring, she doesn't show it. She lets her gaze linger a little bit longer, intentions forming clearly in her eyes.

Clarke gulps at the remaining drops of her drink, the accompanying burn not doing nearly enough to halt the flutter in her stomach as she watches the brunette stride towards with confidence.

The look she’s getting sets off a spark she hasn't felt in a while, she can’t help but think this is the kind of thrill she’s been seeking. Before the stranger even reaches her she knows she’s going to say yes to pretty much anything she’s asked.

“Hey,” it’s said with all the confidence and self-assurance that Clarke had expected, eyes never wavering from her face.

Clarke can’t remember the last time she was this nervous talking to a woman at a bar but then again she can’t really remember the last time she’d been in that exact situation.

“Hey,” Clarke hopes her nerves weren't overly evident in the short reply, she's more than happy to let the brunette take the lead on this one.

Lexa smiles at the sound of Clarke’s voice, her eminence as a business woman had been known to charm a few but she’s usually in a suit that screams power and her surrounding are usually a little more _upscale_.

But after seeing Clarke she’d praised her last minute decision to grab a drink before heading home for the day. She takes the opportunity to introduce herself and offers to buy the other woman a drink.

Clarke eagerly supplies Lexa with her name but informs the woman she has a big day tomorrow, a day she’d very much like to be sober and alert for.

Lexa nods in understanding, electing to get both herself and Clarke a water, passing Clarke her glass with a wide grin, “Now we’ll both be sober and alert.”

Clarke smiles at the gesture, taking the offered drink in one hand.

The tone of the conversation quickly moves from pleasantries, Clarke’s confidence growing as the night progresses. She likes what she’s learnt about Lexa so far and she’s pretty sure Lexa’s enjoying the little things about Clarke as well.

Clarke had been the one to lean in first, stealing her courage from the last remaining drops of alcohol in her system and a wordless pep talk from Octavia.

Lexa’s lips are soft and free of resistance as she lets Clarke control the kiss. Clarke takes the lack of protests as a sign that Lexa’s very much okay with where things are heading.

Clarke lets her eagerness take over, lust clouding her usually stellar decision-making skills.

She’s up on her feet in no time, hand reaching out to take Lexa’s. She guides them to the back end of the bar where the lights are dim and very few people wander. 

She’s pushed up against the wall, Lexa’s hand thumbing under her shirt desperate for the smallest touch of skin.

It’s not until she lets out a rather loud moan that she remembers where they are but that doesn't stop her lips from exploring the skin of Lexa’s neck or her hands from palming at her ass.

“Want to get out of here?” It’s Lexa that finally suggests what they'd both been thinking, leaning back from Clarke’s touch, stilling her wandering hands and acutely observing Clarke’s reaction to the question she’s just thrown out.

“My place is five minutes away,” Clarke states somewhat breathless, but ultimately relieved at the suggestion, she had been seriously considering the thought of a bathroom quickie but she much prefers the idea of being able to take her time with Lexa, sate her desire completely and forgo the need for some rough fumble with rushed clumsy touches. She also likes to think of herself as a mature adult woman that has her shit moderately together and caving to her desire in some dingy bar bathroom definitely does not suggest that.

“I’m sure we could make it in four.”

 

Clarke’s pretty sure she could make it in three, especially when Lexa’s looking at her like she’s a rib-eye steak and she hasn't eaten in days.

 

_________

 

Clarke is startled from her sleep by the sound of her phone blaring in the distance.

She reaches out, expecting to feel the soft, warm skin of another but is left disappointed when her palm is met with nothing but cold sheets.

Setting her disappointment aside she grabs the offending object and silences the device. She barely gets thirty-seconds of peace before it’s ringing again.

Clarke’s not sure what time it is but it’s definitely too early for her to be dealing with whoever is on the other end of the phone.

“What?” is all Clarke says when she answers the phone, making sure that the caller knows exactly how much of an inconvenience the entire exchange is.

“Woah, cool it, Griffin. I just wanted to wish you luck for your interview, it is today, right?” Raven says, noting Clarke’s sleep laced groans and questioning herself.

“Shit,” Clarke jolts up, scrambling to free herself from the clutches of her comfortable bed, “What time is it?”

Raven lets out a little chuckle at Clarke’s panic, “Just after seven, don’t worry Griffin, you’ve still got time.”

Clarke visibly relaxes after learning the time, she has more than enough time to make herself look presentable and maybe even doing some last minute preparations for her interview.

“Yeah, thanks, Rae,” Clarke responds sincerely, browsing her wardrobe for something to wear, she debates a few options before settling on the classic look of a tailored pantsuit and some sensible shoes, it’s a simple look but sill elegant enough that Clarke lets out a triumph smile at the selection.

“Now, for the real reason, I’m calling”

Clarke can practically hear the smirk in her friend’s voice, “So you’re not just calling to wish me luck? I’m utterly shocked that you have an ulterior motive, I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly want to grill me about.” The sarcasm rolls of her tongue was a practised ease, she’s been on the end of these calls far too many times and knows damn well what Raven wants to talk about.

“Octavia, says you went home with someone last night.” It’s not a search for confirmation but more a probe for further details.

“Did she?” Clarke tries for aloof but she knows she’s failed miserably when she hears Raven snigger  through the phone and scoffing in response.

“As if O, would lie about you breaking your dry spell. It’s about damn time Griffin.”  When Raven hears nothing in return she continues, “So, was it worth the wait.”

Clarke thinks back to last night, a smile covering her face when memories of last night come flooding back, “Definitely.”

It’s said with a level of certainty that Raven wasn't expecting, “Oh, shit did I interrupt some morning sex, just say the word and I’ll let you get back to it.”

Clarke laughs at Raven’s weirdly enthusiastic stance on her getting laid in the morning, “No. Uh, she kind of wasn't here when I woke up,” Clarke explains, swallowing the hint of sadness that threatens to spill into her voice.

“Well, shit, Griffin. You must not have been that good if this chick isn't even sticking around for coffee.”

Clarke huffs at the suggestion that her performance was anything less than spectacular, “Hey!”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, you’ve been out of practice. You’ll be back to your fine self in no time.”

Raven’s sickly sweet voice provides no comfort to Clarke’s slightly bruised ego, “Trust me there was absolutely nothing subpar about last night.”

“Maybe not for you,” Raven quips 

“Look, I’ve really got to go, big job interview and all,” Clarke states clearly annoyed by her friends teasing, she makes a mental note to scold Octavia for divulging the little fact that she didn't go home alone later.

“Yeah, yeah, knock ‘em dead, Griffin.” 

_________

 

Clarke feels like a woman on a mission as she strides into the room, she’s dressed to impress and she has the credentials to match.

She’s fairly confident in her ability to land the job, pretty sure it’ll be hers if the interview goes well enough.

She keeps her head held high, running a couple of rehearsed answers to frequently asked interview questions in her mind.

_‘Why do you think you are best suited to the role?’_

_“Why should we hire you over some of the more experienced candidates?’_

She has a polished answer of how experience doesn't necessarily equate to ability and how she possess more than enough skill and enthusiasm to make up for her lack of experience in the area.

Her eyes finally drift to the other people in the room, three of them. Clarke takes a second to study each one. The first is an older male who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here, the second is a woman in her late forties, she offers Clarke a warm smile and shakes her hand with a surprisingly strong grip.  Her eyes finally make their way over to the third interviewer in the room and Clarke has to hold back a surprised gasp as she takes in the sight of those familiar green eyes and those even more familiar hands.

Lexa, on the other hand, gives absolutely nothing away, face unmoved as she shakes Clarke’s hand and introduces herself like they’ve never meet before.

 

“Miss Griffin, if you’d like to take a seat and we can get started.”


	2. You’ve Got It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response to the first chapter, hope the follow up doesn't disappoint.

_“Miss Griffin, if you’d like to take a seat and we can get started.”_

Clarke lets the words wash over her, it feels wrong to hear Lexa address her with such formalities when less than ten hours ago the very same woman had been falling apart at Clarke’s touch, her voice straining with Clarke’s name a mere whisper on her lips.

Clarke chances another glance at the brunette, face remaining as impassive as it had since she’d walked in the room. For a split-second, Clarke briefly considers the thought that last night was just some wild figment of her imagination, a side effect of months of frustration or worse, that Lexa doesn't even remember her.

Christ, Raven would have a field day if she found out that in addition to Clarke waking up alone after having sex for the first time in months, she’d also been completely forgotten within hours of the woman leaving her bed.

She’s seriously debating the plausibility of the well-dressed business woman completely forgetting all about her but then there’s crack in Lexa’s previously unmoved expression. It’s minimal, a minute upturn of the lips and slight crease of a sculpted brow but Clarke sees it, she’s grateful for it. The slight change eradicates the niggling thought that she’s potentially losing her mind.

Honestly, if this had happened anyone else but Clarke, she’d probably find the turn of events hilarious.

But as it is, her vivid memories of Lexa and night they shared are utterly inconvenient when it comes to answering the first round of questions.

Clarke sits straight, posture impeccable as she desperately tries to avoid the nervous habit of fidgeting.

Lexa’s the first of three interviewers to speak, she waits for Clarke to be seated comfortably before taking her own seat opposite the blonde. “So, Miss Griffin,” there’s a slight pause and mischievous glint in Lexa’s eyes and Clarke help but think it’s somewhat unprofessional. She doesn't get the chance to think too much of the woman’s apparent lack of professionalism as Lexa’s look of mischief is gone just as quickly as it appeared. A level of seriousness descending on her features as she begins to speak again, “What qualities would you bring to the role?”

Clarke’s slightly taken aback by abrupt change, almost convinced there had been no crack at all. She returns the serious stare she’s receiving and admirably suppressing the shiver that threatens to run through her under the attention of Lexa’s meticulous gaze.

The thought of Lexa also replaying their night hadn’t eluded Clarke.

She takes a second to collect her thoughts, reminds herself that she is in fact suited for the role, that they'd actually be lucky to have _her_. Chides herself for letting her thoughts of the brunette and any lingering awkwardness to momentarily distract her from the task at hand.

Clarke rattles off a rehearsed answer detailing the skills she deems most relevant to the role and linking them back to her limited work experience.

She takes notice of the way the other interviewers make quick-fire notes, with pens that no doubt cost more than the shoes she’s wearing.

Lexa, on the other hand, doesn't feel the need to jot anything down, she’s pretty sure she’ll remember every word that Clarke says, for strictly professional reasons of course. She prides herself on her ability to separate her personal life from her work life, though the two rarely intersect.

It’s been an unusual test for her this morning, a first. As much as she had been open to the idea of running into Clarke again she definitely wasn’t expecting the blonde to show up this morning, and as a prospective employee no less.

She’d been impressed by Clarke so far, she admired they way she held herself, the way she answered the questions with a quiet confidence and never wavered in her responses. She’d far more experienced individual’s crumble under the pressure of these fast-paced interviews and her high expectations she demanded from a candidate. She had to be sure that they could handle high-pressure situations in uncharted circumstances. 

She fires a few more questions at Clarke, more difficult and painfully ambiguous opened ended questions. She usually doesn't take the lead with the questioning, much prefers to sit back and observe but she’d made an expectation for Clarke and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her colleagues.

Clarke attention is solely focused on Lexa and questions she asking, only glancing at the others briefly in between questions. 

Her lips stretch into a grin when Lexa directs a pinpoint question about decision-making and if can provide any recent examples of when she’d put those skill to use.

If she didn't know any better, she’d think it was some underhanded tactic to throw her off her game. It takes everything she has not to provide a _very_ recent example that clearly demonstrates her capacity to make decisions. _Very rewarding decisions that Lexa is personally aware of._

She’s only halfway through expertly explaining some of the crucial decisions she’d made in her previous role, decisions that were imperative to the overall success of the company. When she’s cut off, rather rudely by the older man, who looks just as disinterested as he did at the beginning of the interview.

“That all sounds very impressive, Miss Griffin but quite frankly I don't see how hiring someone of your stature would benefit or company, your experience is incredibly limited and far below the standard of our other candidates. I believe it would be in both of our best interests to be upfront and honest with each other with the matter. Your chances of landing the role are slim compared to the others, sweetheart, and I feel we shouldn't drag this out any further.”

Clarke isn't even sure what to say in response, she’s never been spoken to in such a condescending manner. Her mouth hangs open in shock, the shock quickly fizzling into a bubbling anger when she processes the word sweetheart.

“Carl!” It’s Lexa’s scolding voice that saves Clarke from saying something she’d probably regret (and enjoy. Immensely no doubt). It’s also the first time she’s heard Lexa's voice stray from the scripted questions, pitch fluctuating with an annoyance that Clarke can relate to.

Lexa’s eyes shimmer with a dark fury, pupils darting to Carl’s dumbfounded face, he shrugs as if he’s done nothing wrong, completely perplexed by the younger woman’s reaction. “I think you mean _my_ company, and if you feel like these interviews that _I_ allow _you_ to sit in on are a waste of your precious time then feel free to leave,” Lexa seethes, daring him to defy her.

And holy shit if Clarke hadn’t been attracted to her before. The sight of Lexa commanding the room makes her weak at the knees, she keenly reminded of what had drawn her to the brunette in the first place, that assertiveness that she oozes, practically seeping out at the seams.

Carl’s quick in his movement, eager to avoid Lexa’s wrath for a second time. He mutters an insignificant and insincere apology to Clarke on his way out of the door.

“I’m sorry about that, Miss Griffin. It won’t happen again I can assure you.” Lexa’s state, shifting to direct the attention back towards Clarke, professionalism fixed firmly back into place.

Clarke’s not even sure where they left off, the sound of Lexa’s commanding voice causing her to forget the structure of her answer. She struggles, stringing together some generic sentences to answer the final question of the interview.

She’s not sure what to make of the interview as a whole, Carl’s outburst throwing a spanner in the works.

Lexa notices the hint of doubtfulness on Clarke’s face, she’d seen a few seconds before Clarke had leant in to kiss her last night. She waits for her colleague to leave the room before calling for Clarke’s attention, “Clarke.”

It’s the first time Clarke’s heard Lexa completely break her business leader persona aside from that small smile she could have easily have missed if she hadn't been watching her so intently.

“Ah, so you do remember me. For a second there I was beginning to doubt last night even happened,” Clarke is quick to return to her natural state, relaxing slightly now that the interview was over.

Lexa’s face brightens at the sound of Clarke’s playful teasing, “I don’t think anyone could forget you, Clarke.”

Clarke resists the urge to revel in the sincerity of Lexa’s words, although she does store them so she can reiterate it back Raven later on _‘not that good, my ass’_ she thinks.

“I just wanted to assure you that our history won’t influence any decision that the company makes about hiring and I’d just like to apologise for Carl’s outburst once again, it was unacceptable, truly. ”

Clarke nods, grateful for Lexa’s assurances, “I’d assumed so… what do you think my chances are?”

Lexa contemplates the question, she really shouldn't make any verbal commitments, especially when they've still got several people to interview for the position, “Just between us? I have a feeling that you’ll be perfectly suited to the executive position.”

Clarke really wasn't expecting an honest answer, she’d asked out of curiosity but fully expected to get shot down. 

“On a completely unrelated note, and I do mean unrelated. Your answer will have absolutely no bearing the decision to hire you,” Lexa rushes out her words, the flustered feeling completely foreign to her, “How would you like to grab dinner with me sometime?”

“There’s no rule about dating your employees?” Clarke probes, not wanting to break any rules before she’s even started working at the place.

“I’m willing to overlook it if you are”

Clarke’s never been so willing in her life, besides she hasn't technically been hired yet.

_________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone reading ['She Burns like Petrol Soaked Paper & Fireworks'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8618350/chapters/19761394) next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke has barely set one foot out of the building before she reaching for her phone, she’d been instructed to phone Raven immediately after her interview to provide details on well it had gone and if she thought she was going to get the job. As she’s pressing the call button she knows the conversation is going to be centred on other events; namely Clarke gloating about a certain upcoming dinner date that _definitely_ remembers her.

“It’s about time, Griffin. I was beginning to think you weren't going to call me. So how did it go? Am I ordering celebratory wine or ‘lets forget my day’ tequila?”

Clarke doesn't even know where to start, does she the actually interview or somewhat awkward altercation her one-night stand from the previous next or does she jump start to the part where said one-night stand openly admitted to Clarke being an unforgettable experience. Clarke’s never been one to turn down the opportunity to gloat but more so when Raven’s the one that has to suffer through the painful ‘told you so’ debacle. Although she’d much rather witness the smirk sliding of her friends face in person the annoyance in her voice will suffice, “I’m actually calling to gloat, brag if you will.”

“About your job? Clarke, I’m already employed and we both know that I earn more than you.”

They’ve been friends for years and Clarke is still not entirely sure what Raven actually does for a living but does know it pays well and that she probably shouldn't ask too many questions, “It’s not about the job… technically.”

“Clarke I’m not about to beg for details especially they’re apart of this whole gloating thing,” Raven huffs, obviously annoyed with Clarke vague answers.

“I may have seen a similar face at the interview,” Clarke doesn't add any further detail, thoroughly enjoying the way Raven’s frustration grows as she continues to evade the real reason she’s calling.

“Familiar as in, ‘I think I might have seen you in Starbucks once’ or familiar as in ‘I’ve seen you naked before,’ because there’s a big difference Clarke and I hope for your sake that it was the former because you can barely keep your cool in an interview as it is.”

Clarke outwardly scoffs but decides not to take the bait this time around, swallowing the words that form in the back of her throat with the sole aim of defending her wounded pride, “Familiar as in ‘the last time we were in the same room, I was going down on you and you were moaning my name’ is that familiar enough for you, Rae?”

Raven stutters into a quiet disbelief, she had definitely not been expecting that; her money had been the Starbucks thing for sure. She quickly recovers, though, never one to stay speechless for long, “The girl from last night? Well, shit Griffin, I hope the shit sex didn't cost you the job. I know an underwhelming performance can set off some alarm bells when hiring.”

Clarke is dumbfounded at how the conversation takes a turn, the mocking in full force. She’d called to gloat god damn it. Not one to give in so easily she cuts through Raven’s laughter to drive her point home, “I’ll have you know that my lack of practice, of late, in no way hindered my performance and was quote ‘unforgettable’”

Ravens laughter only reduces a fraction, her response muffled by the sound of her own amusement, “I find it hard to forget the bad ones too, Clarke. You’ve got to shelve that shit away for future endeavours, lord knows nobody wants a repeat performance, life’s too short for constant disappointment, Clarke.”

And really Clarke shouldn't be surprised that Raven’s managed to turn this around, turn this into something that it’s clearly not, “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“I’ve been told,” Raven is quick in her response, she can her the flatness in Clarke’s voice and decides to stop her teasing for now, “I’ll stop, sorry… You were saying?”

“I have a date.” Clarke is straight to the point, blunt, leaving no room for interpretation or window for Raven to tease her like she so often does.

“With the girl from last night?” Raven probes wanting to be sure about the facts.

Clarke gives a cheerful hum in response, as she pictures Raven eating her own words.

“And if you get the job, she’ll be your boss, right?” Raven questions once more, her tone light with an underlay of intrigue.

Clarke hadn't given much thought about Lexa’s status as her boss, sure she was well aware that she could potentially become an employee of the company and red tape surrounding that whole ordeal but she hadn’t really put it in the context of Lexa and the fact that she was the official owner of the building she’d just stepped out of, “Yeah,” her tone is slightly unsure, she doesn't want to give away that Lexa actually owns the company she’d be working for.

“Sounds unethical… I like it,” Raven concludes, “are we still on for drinks tonight? Or am I being pushed aside for boss lady?”

Clarke decides could use a drink or two or you know, seven. “You’re buying.”

"Don't I always?" Raven replies before ending the call, looking forward to just have a good time with Clarke, it had been a while since they had both been free and the same time and she was going to make the most of it.

_________

 

Clarke's head is pounding when she wakes up, she’d really gone all out the night before, Raven supplying her with countless drinks as the night went on. She doesn't remember much about what they got up, the night an assortment of pieces and memories shrouded by the copious amounts of alcohol in her system but she assumes she had a great given she can’t remember most of it.

Clarke reaches for her phone groaning as the light from the screen hits her eyes, she’s about to shut it off again when she notices three unread messages.

She opens up the app and scrolls through the messages that she’d sent in the drunken haze of ‘this is a great idea.’ Her jaw drops when she sees what she’s actually sent, she silently curses Raven for no doubt encouraging her.

A pang of regret shoots through as she reads them once more to make sure her eyes aren't playing some kind of trick. A third time and she is just about believing what she’s seeing, prays of a hoax seemingly unanswered.

She’d sent a very provocative photo, She’s laying flat with her chest on full display and a devious smirk on her face. She takes some small comfort in the fact that the photo is at least flattering and she doesn't look half as drunk as she had to have been to send that particular photo to Lexa, her potential boss coupled with the words, ‘could really use that mouth of yours right now’

She closes her eyes in disbelief, resigned to the fact that she’s definitely not getting that job anytime soon. Her mortified expression deepens as she realises her unread texts are in fact off Lexa. The first is just a blank text and Clarke smiles as imagines the business woman, shocked and flustered and hitting send before she can type out a reply. The second is more put together put not by much, just a single word, _‘fuck’_.  It’s the kind of reaction she would no doubt produce if the role had been reversed and she’d received a revealing photo of Lexa in nothing but her underwear. The third is one she wishes she’d stayed awake to read, ‘can I come over?’” 

_________

 

It’s not until later that day that she finally garners enough courage to call Lexa, her embarrassment subsiding with time and the thought that Lexa was equally desperate last night.

The phone barely ringing when she hears the sound of a voice that is so unmistakably Lexa, “Hey, I wasn't expecting your call.”

That makes two of us, Clarke thinks. 

She recovers quickly but her response is far less smooth, “Yeah- I, Uh- I just wanted to apologise for last night.”

“Apologise?” Lexa sounds equal parts amused and curious as to what Clarke is going to say next. She definitely wasn’t complaining about the late night texts that she’d received from the blonde, a delightful reminder of what she’d walk out on so she could get to work in time.

“Yeah, I’d had a lot to drink and I certainly wouldn't have sent those erm, texts if I was sober,” Clarke says, not quite believing her own lie.

“You wouldn’t?” It’s a challenge and Clarke can hear the cockiness in Lexa’s voice like she knows something that Clarke is missing. Lexa lets the silence stretch into a couple of seconds before speaking up again, “Look, Clarke, you really don't need to apologise. You saw my replies right? I obviously didn't mind but if it makes you uncomfortable or you regret sending anything then I can delete the photo of you.”

Clarke thinks it over, she doesn't feel uncomfortable about Lexa seeing the photo, kind of enjoys the thought of Lexa looking at her when she’s needy and wanting, “How about you keep it until our dinner.”

Lexa lets out a smile that shifts into a smirk she knows Clarke can’t see, “Tomorrow at 8? I’ll pick you up?”

“I can do tomorrow,” Clarke replies failing to keep the excitement out of her tone.

She’s still smiling long after the phone call, embarrassment pushed aside and hangover seemingly disappearing.

_________

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback so far, it's appreciated. Hope you enjoy this one

Clarke spends a lot longer than usual getting ready, the nerves of her interview nothing compared to the ones she’s feeling right now. She suddenly has nothing to wear, nothing she owns feels quite right.

Raven lets out a boisterous laugh as she watches her friend discard yet another dress, “Why are you so nervous? It’s not like some blind date where you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. You know exactly how this going to go and we both know it doesn't matter what dress you pick because it isn't going to be staying on long.”

As much as Clarke hopes that is the case, she still has to find something to wear for her date, preferably something that will set Lexa’s pulse racing as she devours the sight.

She finally settles on one, running her fingers over the fabric. It’s a dress she’d completely forgotten about, a deep shade of black against her skin and tight in all the right places, accentuating her curves. Thoughts of the last event she’d worn it escape her but she distinctly remembers the lingering looks from others in attendance. A smile stretches on her face as she turns to gain Raven’s approval, “What do you think?” She asks, holding the dress up for Raven to get a good look at her choice.

Raven pretends to inspect Clarke’s choice, eyes fleeting over the dress in Clarke’s hand. She knows that whatever Clarke decides to wear she’ll look great, she always does, she’d informed Clarke of that fact at least three dresses ago with a disgruntled groan as Clarke dismissed a perfectly good short blue number. “Put it on.” Raven decides hoping to speed the process along.

Clarke doesn't need to be told twice, stepping into the dress, “Zip me up?”

Raven is quick to her feet, her delicate fingers completed the task with ease. She lets out a low whistle as Clarke turns, letting herself appreciate the dress fully now that Clarke was filling it out, “Damn Griffin, you look hot.”

Clarke laughs off Raven’s comment and turns to examine herself in the mirror, “You think?”

“Let me put it this way, if was your date we wouldn't even make to dinner and you’d be very acquainted with the back seat of my car.”

Raven says it with such seriousness that Clarke can’t help but chuckle at the statement, she’s heard far too many stories of Raven’s dates and she knows for a fact that Raven often has trouble holding out for the entirety of the date. 

“Where is she taking you, anyway?” Raven enquiries as Clarke’s laughter dies down

“She didn't say, just told me she’d pick me up in,” Clarke pauses to glance down at her watch, checking how much time she has left before Lexa’s arrival, “twenty minutes— shit.” Clarke rushes to find a pair of shoes that will complete her look.

Her nerves had fizzled in the rush to finish getting ready on time, only for them to come roaring back when she hears a knock at the door. She knows exactly who is on the other side of the door.

Clarke is far too distracted by her thoughts to notice Raven shooting up to answer the door first.

 

_________

 

“Hi,” Lexa greets apprehensively, clearly confused by the stranger answering a door she’s fairly sure belongs to Clarke. 

“Hey, you must be Lexa, Clarke’s just finishing up if you'd like to come in and wait.”

Lexa steps inside, words caught in her throat as she catches a glimpse of Clarke. Lexa has seen her fair share of beautiful women but none of them of been able to take her breath away quite like Clarke. She lets her eyes roam Clarke’s figure, shameless in the way they linger. As her eyes finally drift up to Clarke’s face, gaze looking with the blonde who is sporting a smirk the lets Lexa know she’s been well and truly caught in her admiration of Clarke’s body.

Clarke clears her throat, breaking eye contact from Lexa and turning her attention to Raven, who’s currently watching the interaction with a satisfied smirk. They’ve been friends for long enough for Clarke to know exactly what is coming next, Raven is definitely planning to make some flippant comment about what kind of car Lexa drives and how comfy the back seats are.

“Raven this is Lexa, Lexa this is my best friend Raven,” she says pointing between the two 

Raven eyes Lexa suspiciously, relenting at Clarke’s pointed stare. She quickly introducing herself, deciding to save any teasing for a later date. After the quick introduction, she bids farewell to Clarke with the promise of an early morning phone call updating her on Clarke’s night.

“So where are we going?” She’d attempted to draw details from Lexa about their destination before but had so far been unsuccessful.

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s attempted to squeeze information from her, she’d keep her plans for their underwear's so far and she wasn't going to give up the information now, even if denying Clarke was considerably more difficult when the blonde is standing in front of her with pleading eyes, “You’ll see”

 

_________

 

 

Dinner, as it turns out, is a restaurant that Clarke can definitely not afford to eat at. She’s fairly certain she’d have to sell a kidney to get a side salad. It’s the first time she’s allowed herself to think about how much money Lexa has, how often she eats her, how often she does this. A small frown shapes her lips when she thinks about all the other women that Lexa’s taken to this very same restaurant.

It doesn't take long for Lexa to figure out what is causing the blonde to frown, the conversation had been flowing nicely. She felt like she’d made an instant connection with Clarke and every interaction with Clarke afterwards had only served to confirm her thoughts. “I don't think I’ve mentioned how stunning you look tonight, Clarke.” She has, she’d said it repeatedly on route to the restaurant, each compliment varying in its delivery. 

At the sound of Lexa’s voice, Clarke pushes any doubts away, allowing herself to focus back on her date. She’d been having a great time up to this point, she can’t remember the last time she’d gone on a first date and felt so comfortable with the other person, she’s yet to feel that dreaded ‘oh god, what do we talk about’ feeling that she often experience with people she barely knows. “If you’re trying to charm me it’s working.”

Lexa smiles softly as her dates demeanour changes back to what it had been previously. “So, Clarke tell me something that isn't on your job application.”

Clarke smirks at the question, she’s acutely aware the Lexa holds the upper hand in terms of personal information, an unfair advantage that she’s come to accept but not one that she’s willing to perpetuate, “How about a trade?” Clarke says in challenge, eyes daring Lexa to accept.

Lexa decides she quite likes the cheeky lilt in Clarke’s voice, “What did you have in mind?” She responds, curiosity clear in her question.

“Simple really, an ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’ kind of deal,” Clarke blushes and her words, the implication hitting her with full force, heat rushing to her cheeks. “What do you say?”

“You can ask me anything you want, Clarke,” Lexa says and she truly means it. She gestures, arms out wide, “I’m an open book.”

Clarke scoffs at the obvious lie, she knows what an open book looks like and it’s most certainly not Lexa, “First off, that’s a lie and you damn well know it,” Lexa lets another smile grace her face at Clarke abrupt assessment of her, “second, I was hoping we could take this game someplace a little more private.”

Lexa’s gaze is questioning, “Oh, really?”

Clarke hums an affirmative, “You see..,” Clarke takes the opportunity to run her bare leg down Lexa’s calf underneath the table, careful in her movements, making sure Lexa knows just how intentional the contact is, “This game has rules.”

“Rules?” Lexa's voice is dripping with desperation and she chides herself for being so easily affected by this girl. The slightest touch of skin against hers is enough to send a shiver down her spine.

Clarke nods and lets out another hum in confirmation, taking great joy in her ability to fluster the brunette.

“What kind of rules?” Lexa asks thoroughly dissatisfied with the lack of details that she’s receiving from her doubt and entirely suspicious of the joy that Clarke seemingly gets from her frustration. 

“The kind that involves significantly fewer clothes,” Clarke states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Lexa’s the only one who is utterly clueless.

“How so?” Lexa replies, Interest evidently piqued

Clarke lets out a laugh at Lexa’s continued questions, “You seem awfully intent on keeping me in this dress.”

It’s Lexa’s turn to scoff because that’s the last thing she’s trying to do, in fact, she’d been actively thinking of all the ways she can get Clarke to remove it and what she could do once it was gone and there was no material separating her touch from Clarke.

Clarke smirks at Lexa’s scoff, deciding to explain exactly what her little game entails, “Again the rules are simple, I ask a question, any question I want. You can either answer it honestly or you can remove an item of clothing. Your choice, I’m definitely not opposed to either, trust me.” Clarke finishes, sipping the last mouthful of her wine before looking back at Lexa for a response.

“Sounds fair,” Lexa reasons already pushing herself up from her seat and reaching out for the blonde, “I may know a place.”

Clarke doesn't hesitate in taking Lexa’s outstretched hand, as the brunette guides them towards the exit. 

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be fairly frequent on this since each chapter is pretty short.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive towards Lexa’s apartment is silent, the anticipation of what’s to come settling in the pit of Clarke’s stomach. She watches as Lexa’s hands grip the steering with a little more force than necessary, her foot putting a little too much pressure on the gas.

She smiles to herself when realises the Lexa is struggling to keep herself from imaging the events that are about to transpire. She reaches across and soothingly runs her hand along Lexa’s thigh, giving a light squeeze when she reaches her knee.

Lexa to her credit keeps her eyes on the road. The feel of the blonde’s touch is not helping push away the images going through her mind. She fairly sure she knows how tonight is going to pan out but even it doesn't go they way she’s expecting and Clarke just stubbornly answers all of the questions she has planned without removing a single item of clothing, she definitely doesn't regret a single thing about asking the blonde out.

She’d been intrigued since she’d first set eyes on her in the bar, intrigued only growing when she’d actually spoken to the other girl and that intrigue definitely reached a new level when she left the blonde in her bed, only to be reunited a couple of hours later at a standard job interview.

The interview had been a second chance, of sorts, and she wasn't going to let it pass.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she pulls into her street, the short distance to her apartment offers a welcome relief. She wastes no time in pulling up to a parking spot, not caring about the sloppy nature of her parking. Taking the keys out of the ignition she glances over to Clarke to see her already undoing her seat belt, “Eager to get inside, are we?”

“Like you’re not”

_________

 

Clarke fails to contain the sheer awe she feels when she takes in her surroundings, she’s never been somewhere so luxurious in her life, although the place is severely lacking a personal touch, there’s not a single family photo in sight and any personal items must be stored away because they're certainly not on show for any guests to see.

Lexa watches on as Clarke examines her things, she feels a rare bout of nerves as she observes the blonde, it’s not often that she cares what people think but she finds herself overwhelmingly concerned about Clarke’s opinion, desperately wanting the girl to like her place.

It’s an odd feeling and she is committed in her efforts to push it aside, drawing Clarke’s attention away from inspecting her things, “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Clarke hums an affirmative, glancing over her shoulder to flash Lexa a smile, “I think I’m going to need one.”

“Nervous?” Lexa laughs

“You kind of have that effect on me,” Clarke admits sincerely and then inwardly berates herself because she really should be keeping that shit for the game, when she actually has to admit embarrassing things like that.

“Anything is particular you’d like?” Lexa asks, letting Clarke’s comment go unnoticed.

Clarke’s mind is racing with the numerous things that she wants and they have a lot more to do with Lexa and her lack of clothes than what type of drink she wants, “Surprise me”

Lexa offers a smile as she excuses herself to the kitchen to make them both a drink and Clarke relishes the opportunity to take a closer look around, hoping to discover more about the mystery that is Lexa Woods.

The contents of her apartment provide her with no further ammunition for her upcoming interrogation. She’s sure Lexa has an arsenal of question she’s just been dying to ask and she just hopes she’ll be able to hold her own when the time comes.

So far she’s got about three questions prepared, all of which are fairly easy to answer and she doesn't expect Lexa to put up much of fight about providing any details.

She’s startled from mentally preparing her list of questions when Lexa strides back in the room with a wine glass in each hand and offers to Clarke.

Clarke is gracious in her acceptance, finally withdrawing her attention from Lexa’s possessions to hone in on the owner, “Thank you.”

Lexa nods and directs Clarke to take one of the many seats on offer.

Clarke is decisive in her decision, sitting directly across from Lexa, an optimal viewpoint for one their little game begins to get interesting. She sets her drink down on the coffee table after taking a healthy gulp. Her flick up to Lexa, Lexa’s eyes follow her movements, sizing Clarke up.

Clarke schools her face to give nothing away, she adopts her poker stance and her features remain stationary when she breaks the comfortable silence that has filled the spacious room, “So, who’s going to ask first?”

“Since it was _your_ idea I think it’s only fair that you get to strike first,” Lexa responds pointedly in a way the gives Clarke little option to manoeuvre.

Clarke nods, thinking over her first question, she decides to start easy, ask something she knows she’ll get the answer to and that she’ll no doubt enjoy the answer she gets, “What was your first thought when you saw me at the bar?”

Lexa takes a sip of her own drink as she thinks over her answer in her head, she had expected something more taboo but she figures Clarke is just easing her in, “I think it's pretty clear what my first thoughts were, given where we ending up,” She pauses to let out a short laugh, “Honestly, I thought you were stunning and popping in for a quick drink was probably the best decision of my life.”

Clarke blushes at Lexa’s words, her ego inflating a little as she lets the words wash over her, “Charming,” she says unable to contain the smile on her face, “your turn, ask away, Woods.”

Lexa thinks about how Clarke had gone easy on her and she’d appreciate the sentiment but she’s definitely not as generous as her date and she’s always been more of a ‘dive in head first’ kind of person and she’s not about to change now, “Have you ever slept with your boss before?”

Clarke doesn't even have to think about her answer, smirking as she offers her response, “Not yet, but I’m working on it.”

She definitely can’t fault Clarke’s honesty on that one, matching her smirk as her eyes trail the blonde’s dress, yearning to see her out of it once more.

“I suppose my question is the same for you, have you ever slept with one of your employees before?”

Lexa grimaces as she recalls a time when she’d been reckless and young, she doesn't like to reflect on those times and she would much rather avoid them tonight,thoroughly enjoying the way things are working out and not wanting to spoil with some sordid details of her past, so in the spirit of Clarke’s rules she removes the shoes from her feet, offering Clarke a coy smile.

“So that’s a yes then,” Clarke laughs, “and the shoes really? Those are some underhanded tactics you’ve got going on.”

“They’re your rules, Clarke.” Lexa retorts, feeling no shame, “It’s not my fault you took yours off at the door.”

“I was being polite,” Clarke defends, “we're getting off point, it’s your turn.”

“Hmm, what’s the worst first date you’ve ever been one?” Lexa probes clearly curious as to where this evening stacks up against the rest.

Clarke lets out a humorous laugh as she reminisces about her previous date, “Oh, there’s been few but I think the worst has to be one of the earlier, I think I was maybe 18, we went ice skating and lets get one thing clear before I start, I cannot skate, and I don't mean ‘oh hold my hand I think I might fall,’ I mean that I spend the majority of the date hugging the side wall. Anyway so the date was with this guy that I’d been crushing on forever and when he finally asked me out, I figured the skating wouldn't be so bad but I have never been more wrong. I feel so many times I ended up losing count and top it all off,” Clarke takes a deep breath, to prepare herself to share the horror details of the date, “towards the end, I’d built some courage to venture out into the middle of the rink and when I got there I lost my footing and face planting the floor, sliding across the ice. I think I must have taken a good twenty other people down with. Needless to say, I did not get a second date.”

Lexa giggles at Clarke’s story vividly picturing the blonde falling flat on her ass and taking down some innocent bystander in her wake.

 

_________

 

They go on for another twenty minutes, questions all light and neither really feeling the need to avoid any being asked. 

Lexa enjoys the little tidbits of information she gets about Clarke and she finds herself telling Clarke things she hasn't actually send out loud before. All in all, this has probably been one of the more memorable dates she’s been on and it’s not over yet.

Clarke’s just finished her second glass of wine when things really start to get interesting, “Are you more of a top or a bottom?”

Lexa gives a hearty chuckles in response, “I should think you’d already know the answer to that.”

 

_________

 

“Where’s the strangest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Clarke is not about to admit that she has, in fact, had sex in the car park of a fast food restaurant with a girl she’d just meet inside. She rises to her feet, stalking over to Lexa on the other side of the table, “Unzip me?”

Lexa does as she’s instructed, watching the dress pool around Clarke’s feet and willing herself not to run her fingers on the blonde’s red lace lingerie. Clarke had been wearing a similar set in the photo she’d sent and Lexa’s had been struggling to part with the image since.

Clarke turns, an innocent smirk playing on her face as she gently places herself in Lexa’s lap, “How do you feel about lap dances?”

Lexa’s only response is tightening of her grip on Clarke ass and the whine that escapes her lips without permission.

“Slow down, tiger, we have to get you out of that dress first.” 

_________

 

Lexa has been absolute agony for 10 minutes now, Clarke had returned her spot on the sofa and Lexa could do nothing about it.

She was beginning to think Clarke was enjoying the teasing, she’d put a little extra sway in her hips on her small walk back to her seat and she’d made sure Lexa was watching as she slowly bent down to pick up her discarded dress.

_It was torture._

And to make matters worse, Clarke had been relentless in her ability to ask the soft questions, knowing Lexa wouldn't refuse to answer them. The last timid question is the straw that breaks the camels back, Clarke had just asked if she had any pets growing up and Lexa’s had enough.

She’s doing it deliberately, drawing out the game as long as she can, loving the sight of Lexa struggling to contain her obvious want.

Lexa is up on her feet as soon as she hears the word pet form on Clarke’s lips. She’s bold in her actions, not waiting for permission as she takes her place in the stunned blonde’s lap. She doesn't give a verbal answer to Clarke’s question at first, leaning into cup Clarke’s face and press their lips together in a heated kiss, filled with pent-up desire that Lexa’s been feeling she watched Clarke walking out of her room wearing that dress.

“I do believe that question is just far too personal, I guess you’ll just have to take my dress as collateral.”

Clarke knows exactly what Lexa’s doing but she doesn't stop herself from slipping her tender fingers behind her dates back and slowly pulling down the zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun to write, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Should be at least one more chapter up before Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

When Clarke wakes up, she doesn't think twice about reaching across the feel for the other woman in the foreign bed, she’d pleasantly surprised when the palm of her hand is greeted by the warm soft skin and not the cold expensive sheets.

Lexa has her head resting of the crease of her arm, smiling as she watches the blonde slowly pull herself from sleep. It’s a sight she’d missed out on last time, and as she watches the scene unfold before her a sense of regret washes over her. She vividly remembers that morning, it had taken all of her strength to pull herself away from the blonde and leave for work.

Clarke stretches, desperately trying to soothe the aches in her body. They’d barely stopped to take a breath, practically raced to Lexa’s bedroom. Clarke lets out a content sigh as she turns to one side and see Lexa, wide awake and watching her with adoring eyes “How long have you been up?”

“Not long,” Lexa lied, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair out of Clarke’s face, tucking it behind her ear, “You hungry?”

“Is that your way of offering to make me breakfast?” Clarke smirks as the words leave her mouth. She wasn't sure what to expect this morning, she’d half expect Lexa to have already left for work by the time she’d woken up but she’s definitely not complaining about being offered breakfast by a half dressed Lexa Woods.

“That was my way of saying I’ve already made breakfast and I’m eating it with or without you,” Lexa responds, shifting into a sitting position and glancing over her shoulder at Clarke, “So, Clarke will you join me for breakfast?”

 _“That depends,”_ Clarke replies, lifting herself up and letting the covers drop to her waist, “What did you make?”

Lexa is powerless to stop her gaze from drifting to Clarke’s bare chest, her skin littered with the evidence of how they'd spent the night before. “Pancakes,” she grits out, diverting her gaze from Clarke and focusing solely on the door ahead. As much as she’d love to go for another round, she knows she doesn't have the amount of time she deems necessary to worship Clarke the way she deserves.

“Well, lead the way,” Clarke laughs out, sensing Lexa’s resistance.

Lexa smiles as she stands from the bed and makes a start for the door, indicating for Clarke to follow. Clarke copies Lexa’s movements, standing from the bed and taking a few steps towards the door, only stopping at the sound of Lexa’s voice.

“Do you want a shirt or something to wear?”

It’s then that Clarke realises she’s not wearing anything, the realisation causes her to suddenly feel the drift of the cold morning now that she’s no longer wrapped in the safety of the covers. “If you don’t mind.” She’s not about to put on last nights dress just for breakfast.

“Although I’m very much enjoying this view,” Lexa responds eyes roaming Clarke’s body, “I think it’s only fair that your protected from that draft,” she smirks as she nods her head towards one of her many draws, “you're welcome to anything you’d like.” Lexa finishes, excusing herself to allow Clarke to get ready.

Clarke nods her thanks and begins her search for something to wear, after a longer than necessary rummage around Lexa’s things she finally decides on some old t-shirt with some band logo that she doesn't recognise.

She’s about to join Lexa in the next room when she’s distracted by the sound of her phone chiming, signalling she has an unread notification. She signs knowing exactly who it’s from but she can’t bring herself to ignore it. Moving quick across the room she retrieves her phone, a voicemail from Raven sitting at the top of her notification.

Giving in to her curiosity she presses play and brings the device to her ear to hear the message her friend has left.

_“Hey, Griffin. It’s me… you know, your best friend, Raven. The one your were supposed to call hours ago. Although, I’m choosing to interpret this as a sign that your date went exactly the way I predicted and not that you’ve just chosen to forget about me, because it’s hard to maintain a solid friendship with that level of neglect. Anyway, call me.”_

Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes, she really should be used to Raven’s antics by now. She decides she’ll deal with Raven later, leaving her phone behind to join Lexa for some well-deserved breakfast.

 

_________

 

“Of course you can cook,” Clarke states as she takes in the lavish breakfast on display, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Lexa can’t deny that she loves the way that Clarke looks dressed in one of her t-shirts, it a sight she definitely wouldn't be opposed to seeing more of. She sends Clarke a playful smile and greets her with a quick morning kiss, “Morning.”

The quick kiss soon led to more, Lexa walking them back until the small of Clarke’s back collided with bench, hands running along the blonde’s thighs and lifting her up to the counter. Lexa made herself at home standing between Clarke’s legs, Clarke’s bare thighs wrapping around Lexa’s waist.

Lexa lets her fingers explore the expanse of Clarke’s thighs, lips never leaving Clarke’s. Breakfast is a distant memory. She is seconds away from removing her t-shirt from Clarke when her phone starts vibrating on the table next to them.

“You should answer that,” Clarke breathes out, finally breaking the kiss

“I should,” Lexa agrees but makes no effort to move. She pulls on the hem of her t-shirt, urging the blonde forward and pulling her in for a deep meaningful kiss.

They pair are once again disturbed by ringing of Lexa’s phone, the brunette sighing in defeat as she pulls back to reach for her phone. She keeps her place, one hand coming to rest on Clarke’s hip as the other holds the phone to her ear.

Clarke watches on as Lexa’s entire body takes on a business-like demeanour, she keeps her answers clipped and to the point. 

Clarke sees an opportunity to get under Lexa’s skin, she delicately runs her fingers underneath Lexa’s shirt waiting for the telltale signs of a smile to break out across Lexa’s face. She listens intently as the business woman’s voice waivers when she begins to kiss her way down Lexa’s neck.

Lexa tries her best to keep her focus on the very important phone call but even she can’t ignore the feel of Clarke’s lips against her skin. She rushes through the call, biting her lip when Clarke hits a particularly sensitive spot.

She effectively dismisses her assistant on the other end, informing her she’ll be at the office shortly to deal with the issue. 

“How much longer do I have you for?” Clarke asks with a not so subtle tug, pulling the brunette impossibly closer.

“I think I can manage at least another ten minutes,” Lexa smirks allowing herself to be pulled in for another kiss.

_________

 “Ah the walk of shame, I’m proud of you, Griffin,” Raven states as she watches her friend walk through the door in last night's dress.

Clarke can’t help but laugh the genuine pride in Raven’s voice, “Who said anything about shame, this is the walk of a woman who got exactly what she wanted, a thoroughly enjoyable evening if I do say so myself.”

“I’ll bet,” Raven scoffs, “and there may be a distinct absence of shame but there’s definitely some sin so, spill it, Griffin.”

Clarke can’t deny that and there’s no use arguing the futile point. No detail is spared as divulges the events of her date, a smile permanently etched on her face.

“So, when are you seeing her again?” Raven asks once Clarke’s finished filling her in. It’s been a while since she’d see Clarke actually enjoying herself and she has to admit it’s a good look on her friend, one that she’s eager to see continue.

“She said she’d call me later, she had to leave for work. We had a fairly eventful morning, didn't leave much time for talking, if you know what know what I mean.”

“So what? Are you two like a thing now? What about if you get the job?”

Clarke takes a second to think it over, she’s really not sure what they are or even if the job is hers but she does know that she doesn't want this to end anytime soon and she’s more than willing to keep the thing they have going their little secret if she does get the job, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

_________ 

 

"Hello, Miss Griffin? I'm calling about the position you recently applied for at Heda inc."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up tomorrow.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the fic so far.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Miss Griffin? I'm calling about the position you recently applied for at Heda inc.”

Clarke holds her breath as she listens to the woman on the other end of the phone, fingers crossed for some good news.

“We were very impressed with your interview and we think you’d be an incredibly useful addition to the team. We’d like to offer you the position, if you’re still interested, that is?”

Clarke resists the urge to let out a high-pitched squeal, settling on a quiet but enthusiastic fist pump as she replies, “Yes, I’m still very much interested.”

“Great, someone will be in touch later in the day to confirm some the minor details with you, your start date and salary and such but the job is yours,” the woman says with painful professional cheer.

Clarke thanks the woman before hanging up and phoning her best friend to share the news.

“You got it! Clarke that’s great. When do you start?” Raven practically shouts, the cheer in her voice much more genuine than the earlier woman.

“No idea, someone’s going to phone later to iron out the details but the job is mine,” Clarke had been struggling to remove the smile from her face since she’d gotten the news and Raven’s reaction had only made it grow, the enthusiasm in her friend’s voice fuelling her own joy.

For a minute she wonders if Lexa already knows, if she’d been privy to the hiring decision, _if Lexa had made the hiring decision_ , but she lets the thought fade, wanting to bask in her own achievement for a little while longer.

“Welcome to the working world again, Griffin, I hope you know that this means you’re buying the drinks now.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, she’s agonisingly aware of her lack of free drinks.

 

_________

 

It takes a couple more hours for someone to phone with the details of her start date and working hours, the information she receives is not all that surprising. The working hours are standard and the pay had been more than she’d expected, the voice, however, seemed eerily familiar. It’s not until she’s nearing the end of the call that she’s able to place it, “Lexa?”

“What gave me away?” Lexa asks dropping her professional tone and adopting the one she reserves solely for Clarke.

“No one else says my name quite like you do.” Clarke relaxes at the sound of Lexa’s friendly relaxed tone, the conversation quickly switching from serious to playful, “Is it customary for the owner of the company to provide each new employee with a welcoming phone call and a run down of the company standards?”

“Nothing about you is customary, Clarke,” Lexa smirks imagining the smile currently painted across Clarke’s face briefly before continuing, “How about we celebrate at my place, tonight? I seem to remember our plans being derailed this morning, and I do hate to leave things unfinished.” Lexa drawls, tone seeping with a suggestion, one that Clarke’s unlikely to miss.

“Now I know that’s certainly not the company policy,” Clarke fires back just as quickly

“It’s my policy,” Clarke can hear the smirk that’s playing on Lexa’s lips, no doubt pleased with her reply.

“So you invite all your recently hired employees over to celebrate their new job?” Clarke asks, quietly curious of the answer herself.

“Only the ones I happen to be sleeping with at the time of their hire,” Lexa replies honestly.

Clarke gives a playful hum in response, “So if you had to put a number on it?”

“You’d be the first, Clarke.” Lexa states, nothing but honestly clouding her words, “I thought we’d already agreed that I’d make an exception for you.”

“So the fact that I got the job doesn't change anything for you?” Clarke curiously, preparing herself for any potential disappointment

“We may have to be somewhat more _discreet_ about our relationship and we’d have to keep things strictly professional around the office but I’m more than willing to continue this, unless getting the job has changed things for you?”

Clarke thinks it over, the pros and cons weighing heavily on her mind, maintaining her current relationship with Lexa is a risk, one that could potentially hinder her career path in the long term or halt it completely if things ended on a particularly sour note. 

She really doesn't want to build some bullshit reputation about sleeping her way to the top and she would really like to avoid being something people gossip about over their morning coffees or snigger about as she walks past.

She mentally lists her options, option one; she can end things now, cut ties with her soon to be boss and hope that the overwhelming attraction she feels fades over time and the enforced distance. It’s the safer option, ensures her future prospects and aspirations will remain untainted but also leaves room for regret, so much regret. Then there’s option two; she can continue to pursue this relationship, see where it leads and explore the growing desire she has for the brunette. There’s also the sex to consider, she doesn't want to give that up lightly and she certainly not eager to return to her period of celibacy.

“Clarke?” Lexa probes, her nerves growing as the seconds of silence stretch on. She’d be thoroughly understanding of whatever Clarke decided to do, but she’d be lying if she said she didn't have a vested interest in one specific outcome.

“What time were you thinking?”

 

_________

 

“Quick question, sleeping with the boss: yes or no?” the words are out of Clarke’s mouth before she can stop them, desperately seeking some support for her actions, a little reassurance that she’s making the right choice.

“You’re heading to her place now?” Clarke nods in confirmation despite the fact they both know where she’s going, “And you’re wearing that sexy black lingerie set?” Clarke nods again, “Sounds like you’ve already made up your mind, Griffin.”

“Raven,” Clarke pleads, she could really use some advice that is not tainted by her own needs right now.

“Look, sleeping with your boss to gain a promotion is tacky at best but sleeping with your boss when you had no idea she was going to be your boss and then continuing after the fact, nothing wrong with that, if that’s what you're asking. Approval granted and all that,” Raven concedes, looking back at Clarke to judge her reaction, “You’ve smiled more in these last weeks than you have in the past couple of months combined. I say enjoy it while it lasts and if anyone gets on your case about it, fuck ‘em.”

“Thanks, Rae, that’s kind of exactly what I needed to hear,” Clarke replies smiling back at her friend.

“I figured,” Raven smirks, giving Clarke’s outfit a thorough once over and arches her brow in question, “I’m guessing I shouldn't wait up?”

Clarke gives her an innocent look, “I have no idea what you're insinuating, I’m going for a welcoming dinner, company policy.”

“I’m sure Lexa will be more than accommodating. Have fun.”

 

_________

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Clarke says, pressing a kiss to the businesswoman’s cheek and brushing past her to enter the house.

“It's fine, I’m just glad you’re here, although you should really work on your time keeping before Monday,” She jokes, hoping to lighten the mood and settle any lingering anxiety Clarke may have about working for her company. “Food is already set out if you want to make your way to the dinner room,” Lexa gestures her hand in the direction of the desired room but stills when she notices Clarke’s lack of movement.

“I actually think we should talk first?” Clarke grits out nervously

“Talk?”

“Yeah,” Clarke laces her own fingers together, a nervous habit that does nothing to slow down the rush of nerves she actually feels, “It’s just I wanted to make some things clear about our… our relationship?” she says not knowing if that was technically the correct term to use to describe what they were doing.

“Clarke, if this is about the job, I meant what I said, I never let any personal matters get in the way of my professional decisions. You were hired because you were the best candidate for the role, not because we happen to be sleeping together and our relationship moving forward will not impact on your career or our work relationship,” Lexa clarifies, stern and sure. She thinks she’s covered all of Clarke’s questions but there’s still an uncertainty in her gaze, the glint of question on her lips.

“Okay, that’s good,” the blonde nods, “just one last question, exactly how discreet do we have to be?”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asks, taking a step to close the distance between them, hand reaching out to hold Clarke’s, her grip reassuring Clarke to continue.

“Is it like a ‘none can know about us’ kind of thing or more of ‘you just have to restrain yourself at the office’ kind of thing.” Clarke pauses to lace their fingers together, “Because I think I’m going to struggle with either of those things.”

“I know the feeling,” Lexa chuckles, given Clarke’s hand a light squeeze, “but rest assured you can have me in any capacity you want me… outside of the office,” her lips shift from that sweet smile to a trademark crafty smirk.

 

_Clarke really likes the sound of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone reading ['She Burns like Petrol Soaked Paper & Fireworks'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8618350/chapters/19761394) next chapter should hopefully be up by Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update for Christmas eve. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Happy holidays everyone :)

“You know, we officially have one more day until this relationship becomes ‘frowned upon’ by the board of directors,” Lexa breathes out, lips trailing a path of kisses across Clarke’s stomach, teeth nipping at her hipbones before a soothing tongue covers the harsh marks left behind. It’s not too dissimilar to how they’d spent their previous night and Lexa really doesn't feel the need to complain about the routine that’s slowly wormed its way into her life or the blue eyed blonde that has consumed her thoughts and time.

Clarke had spent every night at Lexa’s place since she’d discovered the job was hers, Lexa was particularly persuasive when it came to reasons why she should stay. Reason number one was currently in play and Lexa was certainly delivering on her promise. “Breaking rules that don't technically exist is still kind of exciting, wanting what you’re not supposed to have and all beside the sneaking around and the danger is going to be hot.” Clarke stutters out between shallow breaths.

“Danger?” Lexa laughs, momentarily stopping her exploring lips to look Clarke in the eye, “I really think we need to go over your definition of danger,” Lexa says, empathising her point by running her underneath the waistband of Clarke’s underwear and quickly withdrawing when she feels Clarke arch up into her palm, “this is hardly dangerous.”

Clarke completely disagrees, this her outright definition of dangerous, the way she feels about Lexa Woods is dangerous and the uncertainty surrounding their future is dangerous. Exhilarating and intoxicating for sure bust most definitely dangerous. “Are you telling me you’re not going to get off on the whole ‘we can’t get caught’ thing? Because if that is the case I don't think I believe you,” Clarke challenges, waiting for Lexa to try and deny the fact.

“Oh no, the sneaky around is total going to do it for me,” Lexa admits,  her lips resuming their previous position, pressing lightly to Clarke’s hips.

“Tell me more about this sneaking around, you sound like you've been making plans and I’m one hundred percent involved,” Clarke states, intrigued by the mysterious glint in Lexa’s eye.

“Maybe I have and maybe they do,” Lexa replies vaguely, giving Clarke absolutely no details to work with. She abandons her spot at Clarke’s hips, shifts herself upwards to trail another slow path of open mouth kisses up to Clarke’s chest, a hand on each side of the blondes head proving her up and supporting her weight as she hovers over the other girl.

“That’s not fair,” Clarke pouts at both the lack of information and loss of contact.

Lexa’s smile widens as she sees the blonde’s pout deepen, she acts fast, lips pressing against hers with the sole aim of removing it. She’s successful in her attempts the pout is replaced with a kiss that Clarke eagerly returns, “Who said anything about fair?” Lexa whispers against the blonde’s recently kissed lips, her smirk proudly on display.

“You’re trouble, Woods.” It’s not a revelation for Clarke, she’d known since the moment that their eyes met across the bar that this woman was trouble, a suspicious that was confirmed about an hour later when she had to forcibly stop herself from fucking the girl bathroom. The confirmation was only given further support when she’d taken the woman home and fucked her senseless, continued until the early hours of the morning, only to be left with the memory of the woman come dawn.

“Like you’re not.”

“You’ve seen nothing yet,” Clarke smiles that innocent smile that perfectly disguises her far from innocent intentions or at least it usually does.

Lexa gives her dubious look, Clarke’s smile may be innocent but her eyes are twinkling with mischief, “Why do I feel like _you_ have something planned?” Lexa questions not buying Clarke’s innocence for a second, she knows her employee better than most and she’s more than pertained that Clarke is up to something.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke responds, her voice devoid of any kind of emotion and her face impassive. She honestly doesn't have anything planned but watching Lexa try and figure her out is way too enjoyable, it’s not often she gets to she the business woman’s brow crease in a confused concentration and she thoroughly enjoys watching the expression form.

Lexa studies the girl beneath her, takes in every feature, observes the way each changes with the flicker of light that creeps in through the windows. It’s a breath taking sight, the way in which Clarke’s lip turn up slightly as she examines Lexa’s face. In that moment Lexa is willing to forget about any lingering suspicions she has, about any potential plan that’s in the works. Clarke is the only thing that matters right now and she’s going to show her exactly that.

Clarke slight smile turns into a smirk as she watches the concentration fade into a fierce determination, the kind she’s seen a few times before. When she expertly evades Lexa’s searching lips, the confusion creeps in again and Clarke can’t help but laugh, she finds the way in which Lexa’s brows knit together utterly adorable, “Before we continue this, I do have one quick questions, two really but the second is dependent on your answer to the first so.”

The words only serve to increase Lexa’s confusion but she doesn't let that stop Clarke from asking anyway. She’s somewhat curious about what Clarke could possible want, thoroughly convinced this has something to do with whatever she seems to have planned, “I told you I’m an open book, ask anything you’d like.”  

“Does your office door lock?”

“Yes,” Lexa answers hesitantly, the question cementing all of her previous suspicious about Clarke being up to something. 

“And how comfortable is your desk?” Clarke follows up, the glint of mischief now full blown and there’s no pint in trying to hide it.

“Clarke,” Lexa warns, her smiling face completely contrasting the tone of her voice, “we can’t”

“Oh but we can,” Clarke argues, running her hands down Lexa’s arms relishing the way they seem to flex under her touch, “Don’t tell me you haven't thought about it.”

Lexa considers lying, she really does but Clarke looking at her expectantly and she doesn't have the strength to fumble out some lie about how that would be completely unprofessional of her and of course she’s never thought about it, “Obviously, I’ve thought about,” Lexa admits, “I barely thought of anything else during your interview.”

“Interesting,” it’s the only word that Clarke offers in response but her smirk shows no signs of fading. Dangerous she thinks, the outright definition of dangerous and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa doesn't give it much thought when you shuts off her alarm and turns to wrap her arm around the blonde in her bed and snuggles closer in. It’s the type of morning she’s getting used to and she can’t help but smile as she feels Clarke let out a small groan at the prospect of getting up for the day. “We really should get up, you can’t be late for your first day… what would your boss say?” She allows her smile to grow when she hears Clarke give a little chuckle in response.

“I don’t know she’s been rather _accommodating_ so far,” Clarke replies in a voice that far too seductive to belong to anyone who is still half asleep.

“Is that so?” Lexa questions as Clarke turns to face her with a smug smirk forming on her lips, Lexa has to hold herself back from kissing it away. 

Clarke takes the challenge as her cue to unceremoniously shuffle into the brunette’s space, once she’s within reach she places a teasing kiss to the corner of Lexa’s lips, huffing out a laugh as Lexa’s eyes flutter closed at the press of her lips, “I don’t hear you denying it.” She pulls back briefly waiting for Lexa to say something but to her annoyance the brunette keeps her eyes closed. Clarke is quick to act, swinging her legs over the other girl and placing herself down in her lap, the movement causes Lexa’s eyes to jerk awake and Clarke can’t help the flush of satisfaction she feels when Lexa’s eyes begin to widen at the implication.

She keeps herself just out of reach, expertly dodging all of Lexa’s attempts to pull her closer. She’s well aware of the effect she has the woman currently beneath her and she realises every chance she gets to flaunt it. After a minute or so of denying the girl what she wants, Clarke relents, she lets her lips travel down Lexa’s jawline, Lexa’s content sign brushes against her skin, “Like I said very accommodating,” Clarke breathes against the skin of Lexa’s neck, lips tireless in their efforts to draw the slightest of reactions from the woman.

Lexa effortlessly switches their positions, thoroughly enjoying the surprised gasp that escapes from the blonde, “I’ll show you accommodating,” it’s said with a level of dominance that Clarke assumes she reserves solely for the boardroom but it’s a very welcome addition in this case.

“Maybe you should,” Clarke returns, seemingly unfazed by the change in their positions. The shadow of lust in Lexa’s eyes only adds to the heat rushing to her core.

Lexa can’t remember the last time she’d been this desperate to touch another but there’s just something about Clarke that she finds irresistible. Lexa forgoes any light touches, her lips crashing into Clarke’s, harsh and unforgiving with their desire, Clarke is just as fervent in returning the kiss.

In the back of her mind she knows that she probably doesn't have time for this, that a stronger woman would have been gone long before now, perhaps a stronger woman wouldn't be here at all but when Lexa's lips are on hers and her hands are roaming the expanse of her bare chest, she’s never been more appreciative of her own weakness.

Lexa pulls back from Clarke’s kiss, “Is this what you hand in mind?” It’s breathy and unclear and not nearly as smug as Lexa had intended it to be but she’s pretty sure that Clarke gets the gist when she receives a small nod accompanied by a breathless grunt of ‘yes’.

Lexa doesn't give Clarke the time to think of some witty retort that’s no doubt of the tip of her tongue as she takes a nipple into her mouth.

Clarke’s never been shy but the way in which Lexa rotates her tongue over the stiff bud, causes her to release an almost primal moan, her back arching into Lexa’s touch, “You’re going to have to speed this up, we don’t have time for your teasing,” Clarke scolds, weakly, the strength of her words hindered by her pleading tone.

The sound of Clarke whimper and begging for more sharply cuts off any ideas Lexa had about drags this out. She gives the blonde what she wants, what she needs. Her searching hand finds it's placed in-between Clarke’s legs, she runs her fingers through Clarke’s slick folds, the evidence of just how much Clarke needs her, coating her fingers. She runs her fingers through twice before plunging her two digits straight into Clarke, “Is this what you wanted?” she asks as her thrusts pick up a ferocious pace. A high-pitched whimper of pleasure is enough for Lexa to pull her gaze up to Clarke's face.

Clarke has her head thrown back, her hair spread out across one of Lexa’s pillows. Her eyes are fixed shut and her chest heaving with the onslaught of Lexa’s fingers, her lips form into a small o as Lexa curls her fingers just right, stroking the blonde’s walls.

Lexa stretches up to place a tender kiss on Clarke’s lips, momentarily quieting her moans. The kiss is quick and before Clarke has even opened her eyes, Lexa’s lips are no longer within reaching distance as she swiftly descends Clarke’s body, her free hand coming rest on Clarke’s thigh while her other hand continues sliding in and out of the blonde.

Lexa’s warm tongue sucks and swipes at Clarke’s clit. 

Clarke’s moans grow louder as her fingers thread through the brunette’s hair. She makes no attempt to muffle herself when she comes, her back arching as the shudders run through her body.

“Was that accommodating enough for you?” It’s not a question that Lexa really needs the answer to, the sight of the blonde panting as she comes down from her high is enough for her to connect the dots but she can’t resist the chance to get one over on Clarke.

Clarke does her best to keep her voice steady when she replies, “It was a valiant effort”

Lexa is almost goaded into going another round but she knows the blonde has to get back to her place and prepare herself for the day.

 

____________

 

Clarke is ultimately grateful that she’d preselected her outfit for her first day at work, the sight of her outfit laid out and ready for her just to slip into removes any last minute panic about wearing the right thing.

Raven is the first thing she sees as she’s leaving her room to grab a quick snack before she leaves for work.

“Just remember Clarke, no sleeping with the boss on the first day.”

The look on Raven’s face tells Clarke that her friend has been waiting to utter those words and Clarke refrains from giving her the satisfaction of admitting that it’s too late.

“Although, judging by the time you got back, I’m guessing you’ve already done that,” Raven says unapologetically, laughing a little as Clarke’s eyes widen at the comment.

“Do you have a radar that tells you when I’ve just had sex or is this another one of your gifts?” Clarke asks, genuinely curious about what gives her away, she’d really like to get that under control before she starts work.

Raven shrugs as if there's not much to it, “You’ve had this _‘thoroughly fucked’_ look every day this week and I can’t imagine that you're sleeping with anyone else.” 

Clarke can’t really argue with the numbers on that one, she has spent every day this week with Lexa and she doesn't regret a single one, “I could have been with someone else.”

Clarke doesn't even know why she’s making the point, she doesn't even believe the point she’s making.

Neither does Raven, “Yeah right, Griffin,” she scoffs, “who else could it have been?”

Clarke shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Raven laughs a little at Clarke’s response, “Just admit you have a thing for your boss already, I really don't see the point in denying. What’s the big deal, she obviously feels the same way”

“I’m not denying it,” Clarke defends because that’s not what she’s doing but it’s more complicated than Raven is making out, “but it’s not that simple,” Clarke signs looking at her watch and then the door, “look, I really have to go if I’m going to make it on time.”

“Have fun at work,” Raven sing songs as she leaves for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke is practically skipping by the time she reaches the office building - her office building. Her nerves have all but evaporated, the light traffic on the drive over gaining her the chance to calm herself down and reflect on her morning. Aside from the slight altercation with Raven she’s not sure she’d make any changes, the time she’d allocated for getting herself ready for the day had been cut in to, considerably, but Lexa had made it worth her while.

She quickly brushes the creases from her shirt as she enters the reception area, she keeps her eyes peeled for the one who has been tasked with showing her round for the day and helping her get her feet under the table. She not hard to spot, a slightly older woman with an obnoxious clipboard in hand - seriously what does she even need that for? -  approaches her swiftly, her face is stretched into a painfully polite expression, her smile overtly fake but still somewhat comforting.

“Hi, Clarke?” Clarke nods in confirmation, offering the older woman an easy smile that she hopes comes as more genuine than the one she’s receiving, “Right, it’s great to meet you, Clarke, my name is Ontari, and I'll be showing you around for the day, if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Clarke gets the feeling that Ontari is often tasked with chaperoning the new hires and she’s not particularly fond of it. She also gets the sense that Ontari would very much prefer it if she kept her questions to herself or at the very least directed them towards someone that wasn't her.

She gives a nod, reluctant to say anything to rub Ontari the wrong way, she’s eager to have a fairly uneventful first day and although she doesn't know much about the girl, she knows that provoking her is definitely not the way to achieve that.

“Okay, well if you’d like to follow me,” Ontari says curtly, her forced smile fixed in place as she gestures with her clipboard clad hand for Clarke to fall in line.

Clarke does so quickly, obediently following the woman as she highlights the basics and informs Clarke of the where everything is. Clarke nods when it’s appropriate making a mental map of her surrounding so she can find things on her own, she sincerely doubts that Ontari will be impressed is she has to seek her out just for directions to the bathroom.

Next on the list for the whistle stop tour of the office is a quick introduction to the other members of staff. They all smile and shake hands and Clarke has to admit that they all seem like lovely people, the small talk is less stinted than usual and she finds herself enjoying the surprising relaxed atmosphere that has descended on them.

Ontari does her best token the introductions short, cutting in when she thinks they’ve been talking for a little longer than necessary. So far, Ontari’s professional yet unpleasant attitude has been the only downside to her day. She’s entirely grateful when she discovers their time together is drawing to a close as they finally reach her office.

Clarke feels a sense of pride as she takes in her office, it’s bigger than she’d expected but she’s not one to complain. She wastes no time in sinking herself into her new office chair, excitedly doing a child-like spin before abruptly stoping when she remembers that Ontari is still observing her from the door.

“I trust everything is to your liking?” The girl asks in a tease like manner and it’s the first time that Clarke has seen her expressing any emotion that isn't some forced necessity for the workplace, it would be comforting if it was an implied swipe at her immaturity.

Clarke quietly clears her throat and subtly adjusts herself so she’s sitting upright in her chair, eyes drifting back over to the woman resting on the door so she can make eye contact when she responds, “Yes, thank you,” she says letting the woman know that her presence is no longer required.

Ontari looks relieved at her answer, like the prospect of spending more time with newbie would be unbearable. Clarke doesn't take it personally, from what she’s seen so far the woman is particularly friendly with the other employees either.

Ontari closes the door as she leaves and Clarke relishes the opportunity to relax into her seat without prying eyes, she treats herself to one more spin on the chair.

 Okay, a few.

Perhaps a few time many.

She’s just about lost count when her most recent spin comes to a premature end, the sound of a familiar sultry voice halting her movements and causing the chair to abruptly still when her feet firmly take their place on the ground. She doesn't have to turn around to know who is standing at her door but there’s still an element of surprise when she turns to see the amused smile on her boss’ face. The expression brings back the blissful memories of how she’d spent her morning and she doesn't bother to hide the smile that breaks out across her face.

“I knew you’d be a fan of the chair,” Lexa says, not feeling the need to partake in of her the usual pleasantries that she reserves for when she introduces herself to any new hires. Clarke already knows more about her than any other her employees. She thinks she can hold off on the formalities for the time being.

Clarke stands, putting some distance between herself and the chair in question, taking a couple of steps closer to Lexa but keeps a respectable amount of space between them when she replies, “Is this part where you tell me you always like to check up on new employees?” There’s a hint of mischief in her words, the kind she knows she shouldn't be using in the workplace and especially not with Lexa, her new boss but she’d grossly underestimated how difficult it would be to separate the two.

The slight twitch in Lexa’s smile tells her that maybe she’s not the only one that is struggling.

“I do, actually,” Lexa clarifies, her words honest as she takes an additional stride forward, closing the gap that Clarke had left.

Clarke really tries to resist the easy response, she does, but in the end, it gets the better of her and she can’t help but let it out, a knowing smirk on her lips, “Hands on, approach, huh?” 

The suggestive tone in Clarke’s voice seems to be enough to draw Lexa out of her trance, with setting of the conversation dawning on her she reverts back to the level of professionalism she prides herself on, “Clarke,” she says in a stern warning, a careful reminder of where she draws the line.

Clarke lifts her hands in mock surrender but doesn't make an effort to step back from her boss, “Relax, I know the rules.”

Lexa is slightly concerned that the blonde mentions nothing about not breaking their pre-established rules but when she looks into Clarke’s eyes she can see the silent apology. The sigh of relief she releases is less about Clarke’s willingness to back down but more about the fact that she’s not sure she’d stop Clarke if she did decide to cross that line. That she is more than willing to break the rules herself.

The thought hits Lexa hard, they haven't even been working together for a full day, they haven't really been working together at all but here she is inches away from the blonde and actively contemplating the logistics of taking her on the mahogany desk that she’d picked out. “I know, I just-”

“You just?” Clarke questions, surprised at Lexa relenting so quickly

“I guess I didn't think that this would be as hard as it,” Lexa responds honestly, she doesn't see the point in hiding it, when there’s a chance that Clarke feels the same way.

“And how do I make it easier?”

There is genuine care in Clarke’s voice and the tenderness of it all is the thing that eventually undoes Lexa, before she can summon the strength to stop herself she’s leaning in, slow, she gives Clarke more than enough time to signal that isn't what she wants, but, it never comes. 

She loses herself in the kiss, Clarke pulling her in deeper, hands coming to rest on the back of her neck. The blonde is also the one to break the kiss, withdrawing her lips from Lexa’s but keeping her close.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath against her face and she closes her eyes to concentrate on forming her words, “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” she finally states, shaking her head at the events that had transpired 

“We shouldn't have done that,” Clarke corrects, they’d both played a significant role in the slip and she thinks that should be acknowledged despite Lexa holding the higher position within the company.

Lexa nods in agreement, reluctantly stepping from Clarke’s space and switching back to her business persona, “So, how are you settling in?”

It’s an awkward change of pace but Clarke doesn't call her out on it, she simply takes a step back, subtlety steading herself from loss of support. “It’s been good, friendly. The office is great, much more than I’d expected.” She keeps her responses short, not wanting to drag the exchange out, “Ontari is quite the character,” she finishes off, giving Lexa the perfect opportunity to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Lexa clutches it with both hands, laughing a little at the mere mention of Ontari. Lexa not really a fan of the woman but there’s nothing to complain about when it comes to her work and at the end of the day that’s the main thing that Lexa is interested it and Ontari just so happens to deliver results despite her attitude. “That’s one word for it,  the guys had a bet at the start of the year, loser has to show the newbies about. I gather she lost and she’s not too happy about it,” Lexa admits.

“That explains a lot actually,” Clarke smiles at the new information, delights in the thought of Ontari having to suffer the fate on more than one occasion.

Lexa shifts on her feet unsure about how to orchestrate her exit, thankfully Clarke comes to her rescue a second later.

“I guess I’ll see you later on? I’m sure you have more pressing matters than seeing how I’m doing on my first day.”

She does. She really does, but Lexa had been determined to see how the other woman was settling in and despite the slip in professionalism she’s glad she’d made the minor detour on route to her afternoon meeting.

“My place?” Clarke asks somewhat nervelessly

Lexa nods, “Can’t wait,” she says earnestly before slipping out Clarke’s office and making her way to her meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa doesn't think she’s ever been so distracted in a meeting before. She’s always so focused, present and professional when it comes to her work. She has a reputation to maintain and a company to run and she cannot do that with a distracted mindset.

But distracted is exactly what she is and it doesn't go unnoticed by the other at the meeting, even if none of her associates have the nerve to confront and question her about it. 

The meeting ends with a flourish of questions about Lexa’s plans for their expansion but Lexa brushes their concerns aside. She’s put a lot of thought into the next move for the company and she’s confident that this next venture will be a success, after all, she hasn't failed yet. That being said she’s rather reluctant to field such questions when the plan is only in the development stages and she’d much rather suffer through the interrogation of worried investors when she’s ironed out the flaws of her ideas and expansion is set in stone.

She cuts the meeting short, claiming to have a very important conference scheduled. She is up on her feet and out of the door before anyone can question her on it, retreating to her office. Her peace doesn't last long, the blissful quiet coming to a premature end with an assertive knock on her office door.

She doesn't even lift her head from the stack of papers cover her desk to see who has the audacity to disturb her, the knock alone is more than enough to give away the identity of the intruder.

“What can I do for you, Anya?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing, don't think I haven't noticed how you’ve been acting today, you’ve been off, what gives? Now is really not the time to get distracted.”

“When have you ever know me to be distracted?” Lexa challenges, offended that her focus is being questioned, even if Anya has a legitimate reason to do so based on her recent behaviour.

“That’s my point. You’re never distracted, yet lately, you’ve been acting strange, don't try and deny it, I saw you in that meeting, you were barely even there and I’ve never seen you zone out that much.” Anya challenges, they may be colleagues but they’ve been friends for longer and she knows when to call her friend out, she’s also well-aware that she is probably the only person that can get away with such tactics

Lexa hates the way she can’t defend herself, hates how Anya has a valid point but most of all she hates that the way that Anya’s face shifts as if she knows something that Lexa doesn’t, “Why are you making that face?”

“What face?” Her tone goes for innocence and ignorance but it does nothing to throw off Lexa’s suspicions. 

“Anya,” Lexa warns, they may be friends but her patience is still wearing thin and her day has been tedious enough already without the added bonus of Anya silently mocking her, “If you have something to say just say it.”

Anya bristles a little at the sharp annoyed tone but doesn't back down, she’s well versed in Lexa’s attempts at avoiding pretty much anything that involves emotions, “You’re seeing someone.” It’s not a question, merely Anya stating a fact she already knows to be true, she stares her friend down and dares her to deny it.

Lexa doesn't flinch, she returns her attention to the papers on her desk, the piles of work providing a welcome distraction from this particular topic of conversation. “What makes you think that?” she says and she’s genuinely curious because she knows that she’s been discreet, she hasn't even mention Clarke to any of her friends. It’s not often that she’s caught out but when she is, Anya is usually at the root of it.

Anya signs, she figured Lexa would be a little bit more open about it once she’d broached the subject, after all, there’s no point lying about it if she already knows. Unless… “Wait,” she laughs, approaching her friend's desk and drawing her eyes away from the papers she’s scribbling away on, “Why don't you want to talk about it? What’s with all the secrecy? Is she like famous or something because I feel like you should be offended that she wants to keep you secret, you deserve more that and honestly—”

Lexa puts her hand up to stop Anya before she delves any further as much as she appreciates the sentiment, it’s really not necessary given that she’s technically at fault for the secrecy of their relationship. She’s fairly certain that Anya wouldn't judge, in fact, she’s sure of it. What she’s not sure of is if Clarke would be okay with it. They haven't defined things outright and she’s reluctant to disclose Clarke’s identity to Anya since they’ll likely bump into one another at some point. “I may be seeing someone but you don't need to worry about it, it’s going well… just new.” Lexa explains, keeping her words vague and hoping that Anya doesn't read too much into them.

“That’s all I’m going to get, seriously?” Anya’s frustration is clear, she had expected Lexa to more forthcoming and she’d be lying if she said she wasn't concerned about her friend. It’s not often that Lexa gets involved with people to extend that Anya gets to learn their names but she suspects something is different this time around.

“What more is there?”

Anya’s face shifts into one of immense displeasure, seriously not enjoying the monumental effort that she has to put in to get the business woman to talk. They've been friends for years and she deserves more than some flimsy brush off of potentially, god damn it.  “A name? You owe me that at least, I didn't walk up four flights of stairs for _maybe”_

Lexa bites her lip as she actively tries to keep Clarke’s name from slipping out, although she’s successful in her attempts to swallow her words she’s ultimately incapable of stopping the small upturn of her lips as she thinks about Clarke. It's brief and she wipes it from her face as soon as she realises that it has manifested but she’s not fast enough for Anya’s eagle eyes.

Anya gives her another stern glare as she waits expectantly. Lexa doesn't crumble under the gaze of many people, but Anya? She has a fierce gaze that would make enough the most pervicacious individual submit. Lexa is no exception, caving in no time, “Her name is Clarke.”

“There was that so hard,” Anya nods, clearly satisfied with the efficacy of her stare, “So, what’s she like?”

“Nope,” Lexa shakes her head, determined to not give anything else away, “I only agreed to a name.”

Anya shoots her a cheeky smile and shrugs, “Worth a shot.”

_________

“I'm guessing you had all sorts of fun,” Raven laughs as she watches her friend barge in the door without so much as a second glance in her direction.

Clarke stills at the sound of Raven’s voice. If there's one thing she doesn't need right now, it’s Raven’s merciless teasing, “Rae, I’m really not in the mood.”

“Oh, shit, so no fun at all then?” Raven presses, “Not what you expected?”

Clarke sighs as she takes a seat next to Raven on the sofa, she doesn't have long before Lexa arrives and what better way to spend her time than mopping with her best friend? “The work was fine, everybody seems great, I can really see myself enjoying it there, you know? It’s just…”

The penny drops for Raven as Clarke trails off, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Clarke’s mood has less to do with her actual job and more to do with the woman she’s technically working for. “Can’t keep your hands of the hot boss, eh?” Raven jokes hoping the light comment will make her friend smile but when she takes in the guilty expression on Clarke’s face she thinks that maybe she wasn't far off. “Really?” She asks even though the answer is written all over Clarke’s guilt-ridden features.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Clarke mutters out, rolling her eyes at her friend and her incessant need to jump to conclusions.

“So you totally didn't fuck your boss on your first day, because even I have to admit that would be a little tacky on your part, I mean where is the self-control? At the office, really? People actually have a sit at those desks to do work, you know? It’s inconsiderate. You can’t even wait a couple of hours?”

Clarke sits back and watches on as Raven continues to rant, she feels like there’ll be more satisfaction if she corrects her once she’s finished rambling about thinly veiled ethics and how Lexa should be careful about any potential harassment claims. “We didn't have sex,” Clarke says eventually, growing tired of seemingly endless number of points that Raven has to make, honestly it was almost as if she was reflecting on personal experience. Clarke makes a mental note to bring the possibility up at a later date.

“Okay…” Raven says as if she’s waiting for Clarke to offer some insight as to why she’s in the mood she’s in and what this all has to do with her boss. There’s no doubt in Raven’s mind that Clarke’s sour mood is centred around the attractive business woman. “Feel free to jump in at anytime here, but, I’m not really seeing an issue here.”

“We kissed.”

“Okay…” Rave says still slightly confused because she’s under the impression that they’ve been doing a lot of that lately.

“In my office,” Clarke continues, “and I definitely would not have been opposed to the whole desk thing,” she admits, sheepish despite the fact that the statement is hardly a revelation to either of them.

“But you didn’t, mission accomplished. Successful first day and all that”

“Yeah but what if the next one isn’t?"

“What do you mean?”

“What if I can’t stop myself next time? I mean you should have seen her afterwards she freaked, practically ran to her meeting.” Clarke pauses to take a breath, "and I guess I can’t really be surprised she’s been open and honest about where she stands when it comes to the whole work thing and how she doesn't like to mix up her personal and business affairs.”

“Sounds like you just need to talk to her, let her know where you stand, Iron out how you should act while you’re both on the clock,” Raven offers, the teasing tone of earlier now a distant memory as she attempts to help her friend.

“Yeah”

Raven senses the reservations in Clarke’s voice and decides to probe one last time, “What are you worried about?”

“What if she doesn't think it’s worth the risk, that _I’m_ not worth the risk”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous, she wouldn't have sought you out in the first place if she didn't think you were worth the risk. She would have cut ties as soon as you got the job,” Raven gives Clarke an encouraging nudge to show just how serious she is, “trust me, I’m never wrong about these things.” 

That draws a laugh for Clarke because Raven has definitely been wrong before, numerous time in fact and she can recall each and every one of them, “I suppose”

“You can bet your ass, Griffin. That girl wants you, I’ve seen it,” Raven responds her words sure. “Just talk to her, you’ll figure it out.”

Clarke nods comforted by Raven’s words, “She should be here soon enough, I shall put talking on the agenda,” She promises, more to herself than Raven.

_________

 

Lexa has an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she raises her hand to knock on Clarke’s door. They haven't spoken since their regrettable encounter in the office. She’s not sure what she’s expecting for Clarke tonight but she’s hoping they’ll be able to overlook the minor slip in professionalism and work on a plan so that it doesn't happen again.

She knows this isn't just about her reputation within her field and that Clarke as a lot on the line as well. She vividly remembers how hard it had been for her at the start when she was beginning to make a name for herself and she has no intention of adding to any of Clarke’s struggles. 

That’s the last thing she wants.

She doesn't have to wait long for Clarke to open the door and she’s relieved to see her sporting an easy going smile, the kind that lets her know just how welcome she is. If the smile hadn't been enough of a give-away of just how welcome she is, the kiss she receives when she steps inside certainly does the trick.

“I was starting to think you weren't going to show,” Clarke admits stepping out of the brunette’s reach.

“And risk missing out on this,” Lexa makes her point, closing the distance between them with two quick steps and pulling the blond in for another kiss. It has more passion the second time around and when they finally part Lexa has to take a breather to recompose herself before else speaks again, “I wouldn't dream of it.”

Clarke smiles as she pulls Lexa in the direction of the living room, claiming she has many things that she Lexa wouldn't dream of missing.

She’s not wrong

“We do have to talk, though,” Lexa states firmly, taking full advantage of a rare moment when her lips aren't preoccupied with Clarke.

“Later,” Clarke retorts cutting off any well-formed arguments Lexa may have with a not-so-subtle grind of her hips.

_________

 

It’s much later when Lexa finally gets her wish, they’d long since moved to Clarke’s room for shelter. 

Lexa really enjoys the moments like this, when its just her, Clarke and nothing but the distant sounds of life from outside to disturb them. “We should talk,” Lexa states once more, a little firmer than before.

“I know,” Clarke acquiesces, resting her head on the palm of her hand as she waits for Lexa to say what they’ve both been thinking.

“I just think we should have some rules in place so that something like today doesn't happen again. I didn't factor in how hard I would find it. I’m usually so good at just switching as soon as I’m through those doors but it’s different with you.” Lexa cuts herself off, reluctant to say too much too soon.

“What kind of rules did you have in mind?” Clarke asks, straight to the point as she runs her fingers over Lexa’s resting arm in a soothing motion. 

Lexa shrugs, she really hadn't thought that far ahead but she supposes that maybe covering the basics is the right way to go about things, “No kissing at work has to be on the list, though.”

“Agreed, that doesn't sound so bad, totally doable. You’re not that hard to resist.” She states almost trying to convince herself of it.

“Yeah, we’re adults we can control ourselves,” Lexa says with a level of certainty that she definitely doesn't feel.


	12. Chapter 12

“I take it that talk went well, or at least something did,” Raven comments as she watches Clarke lightly pad around the kitchen with an unusually upbeat posture and a radiant smile. Clarke has never been one for morning and Raven has witnessed many 7 am debacles in her time. As much as she enjoys the change of pace, the sudden change in mood prompts many questions.

She keeps most of them to herself, strategically savouring them for a later date. Even if Clarke is in a great mood this morning, she knows it won't necessarily equate to the answers she seeks.

Clarke hums in acknowledgement as she busies herself with making coffee. She makes one for Raven and slides it over the counter, smiling encouragingly as her friend takes a cautious sip and swallows the liquid.

“You’re just fuelling every suspicion I’ve every had, Griffin,” Raven mumbles over the rim of her coffee cup.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke smirks as she takes a sip of her own significantly sweeter cup of coffee.

“You’re a liar, Clarke,” Raven tuts in disapproval as she sets her coffee down and stares at her friend, “but just so no one is confused,” she continues, “I’m talking about this chipper little attitude you have going on,” she pauses to look at her watch, “when it’s not even half six, holy shit you’re up a lot earlier than usual, which actually brings me to my actual point,” she finishes frantically waving at Clarke’s appearance, not feeling the need to offer any more evidence when Clarke’s behaviour is there for all to see.

“We talked,” Clarke shrugs, turning her attention back to her coffee and doing her best to hide her sly smile when she sees Raven grow increasingly frustrated at her ability to hold out. It's payback she decides for the all the teasing that she’d suffered through when Raven had first found out about Lexa but in reality she knows she isn't going to cling onto the details for too long, Raven is really the only one that knows about them and her situation and she has to offload to someone who at least understands some of the logistics at play.

“I should hope so,” Raven replies, barely managing to hold in a snort, “since you not being able to keep your hands to yourself, is the whole reason you’re this mess in the first place.”

“It isn't a mess,” Clarke counters, “we actually managed to sort out a lot of things last night.” 

“Yeah you've definitely been seen to,” she sniggers, “but in all seriousness, I admire your ability to multitask, congrats Griffin.” Raven waits to hear the familiar sound of annoyance; a light indignant huff and the sound of a cup being placed just a little too roughly against the counter let her know she’s been successful in her attempts to revert Clarke back her usual morning self.

“Shut up, it was actually really nice to get things out in the open,” Clarke says in protest to Raven’s undeserved sniggers.

Raven swallows the words _‘I bet you know a thing or two about opening up’_   in her throat, knowing the comment wouldn't garner the best reception. She decides to play it safe, “So you two are all good then?”

Clarke nods in confirmation, a small smile playing on her lips, “Yeah, I think we pretty much covered everything last night. She likes me, I like her, we’re going to see where it goes. We’re on the same page.”

“So, you’re official then? Hot boss is now officially your hot girlfriend?”

“Yep, she left a little while ago, hence the early start for me,” She can’t help but smile when she thinks back to Lexa’s sleep-ruffled hair and the tender kiss she received on her departure.“Not that a lot of people will know about it, of course,” the smile on Clarke’s face falls a little at that confession but she’s quick to recover it.

“Ah yes, the whole boss thing,” Raven offers in understanding, “how are you going to deal with that by the way? The whole work thing, Lexa strikes me as the planning type and honestly you could use a little organisation in your life, Griffin.”

Clarke doesn't hold back from rolling her eyes. Organisation is immensely overrated anyway. “We’ve decided that we’re both adults and as such, we have enough self-control and will be able to contain ourselves at work,” she replies, shrugging like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Raven laughing off the self-control, “I’m not saying I don't think you can do it, I saying I _know_ you can’t. You have no willpower at the best of times and from what you've told me already? Yeah, no I just don't see it happening, sorry.”

Clarke scoffs, she’s quietly confident in her ability to keep herself together and she’s slightly offended that Raven doesn't seem to hold the same opinion, “I have plenty of self-control.”

“Oh, yeah? Name one time that you’ve honed these surprising skills of yours because I must have missed it and you know how much I love seeing you in action.”

Clarke stills, desperately searching for an example, there has to be one at least. “That’s not fair, you can’t just to put me on the spot like this.”

Raven stands in victory, “that’s what I thought-”

“Wait no, Just give me some time to think, I have one.” Clarke interrupts

Raven waits for a couple of seconds to see what Clarke has to offer but when nothing comes she directs a knowing look towards her friend, the one that lets her know that she’s lost this one.“Just accept it, Clarke. Your willpower, stellar as it may be, leaves a lot to be desired.” 

Clarke concedes this one, determined to prove her friend wrong in the long run. 

 

_________

 

“I didn't know you could whistle, you’ve been holding out on me.”  
 ****

Lexa jumps at the intrusion, annoyed with herself; she should really be used to the frequent and downright inconvenient visits she receives from Anya by now. “Would it kill you to knock, I am your superior, you know,” she scolds lightly

Anya scoffs at the idea of the corporate hierarchy but doesn't comment on it, choosing to concentrate on her friend's apparent joyfulness instead, “What song were you whistling? I swear I’ve heard it before,” Anya asks offhandedly, completely ignoring the way Lexa sinks back in her seat and withdraws from her work as she comes closer, “Fine don't tell me, I’ll figure it out sooner or later,” she says when she doesn't get a response. She takes a seat across from Lexa and swings her feet up onto the desk, relishing in the way Lexa seems to stiffen when her shoes land on the mahogany. She lets the silence settle for a minute or two before she breaks it once more, “I’m glad you seem to have recovered from whatever you were suffering from yesterday.”

“I told you I was fine yesterday,” Lexa quips as shoves Anya’s feet from her desk.

“I know, and when you lie to my face like that Lex, it hurts,” Anya retorts, her tone dripping with sarcasm and her features shifting to show faux sadness.

Lexa doesn't refrain from rolling her eyes at the mock emotion on Anya’s face and exaggerated clutching of her chest despite the fact she delivers the sentence with a monotone voice. “Don’t you have like stuff to do or do I just pay you to annoy me?”

“You’ll be happy to know that, my delightful friend, is free of charge,” she says standing to her feet, “but now that you mention it I do actually have some other things to do. Apparently, there’s some new hire that I haven't meet yet and I’ve been instructed to make formal introductions since we’ll probably be working together at some point.” Anya shrugs, “You know her?”

“I interviewed her, she’s good at what she does, don't worry, I’m sure you’ll get along,” Lexa offers calmly.

Anya regards Lexa for a split second before heading towards the door, “Hmmm, I guess I’ll find out for myself soon enough.”

 

_________

Anya gives an uncharacteristically tentative knock on the office door. Mindful of the power of first impressions and keen to avoid any potential strains for a future working relationship. She steps inside once she gets the go-ahead for the woman on the other side of the door.

She holds back her surprised at the woman’s age, she had been expecting someone slightly older but then again she really shouldn't be surprised that Lexa would have no reservations about handing the job to someone with significantly less experience, given she had once been in similar position. 

“Hi, I’m Anya. I work on the next floor up and I was told that you’d be responsible for some work on my projects in the near future. So I thought it’d be best if we got the introductions out of the way now,” she gives the blonde her charming smile and stretches her hand out towards the woman.

“Clarke,” she replies taking the outstretched hand offered to her and giving a firm shake. Everyone has been so accommodating and welcoming so far but there something about the way Anya looks at her that gives her pause. She already knows that Anya’s bad side is not a pleasant place to be. “It’s nice to meet you, Anya. I was wondering we you’d stop by.”

Anya takes that as her cue to sit down. She makes herself comfortable on the overpriced chair and gives the blonde a cautious once over. She’s pretty, even Anya has to admit that and hold on did she say her name was Clarke? She repeats the woman’s name back her to make sure she’d heard her correctly the first time around, “I’m sorry did you say your name was Clarke?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Clarke responds with a curt nod as she sits back in her chair. There's something about the way Anya seems to make herself at home in her office so quickly that makes her nervous. It’s unsettling but overly unwelcome.

“Interesting, can’t say I’m met many female Clarke's if I’m being honest.”

Anya leaves the statement open as if she waiting for Clarke to provide some additional information. Clarke shifts her brows in confusion because she definitely doesn't have anything interest to add other than it’s not the first time someone has commented on the uniqueness of her name, “Yeah,” is the only thing that she gives in response, not quite sure what Anya’s eyes are searching for.

Anya doesn't let up despite the lack of response from Clarke. She’s willing to bet that this is the ‘Clarke’ that Lexa had mentioned the other day. The very Clarke that had caused her to be so distracted in their meeting and pretty much the entire day after that. Anya thinks she gets it now, completely understands how someone like Clarke could through Lexa off her game.

It’s a rare occurrence that Lexa lets her guard down and she’s a little surprised at the way Clarke seems to have wormed her way into her friend’s life with little effort. Usually, it would take months for Lexa to even let slip that she was seeing someone and even then it would be her way of telling Anya that a breakup was on the horizon. Even then, the people that Lexa usually goes for are nothing like Clarke. 

This feels different, Anya knows that Lexa wouldn't risk her professional reputation for just anyone. There is a brief moment when she considers whether Clarke is worth the risk, but she quickly shuts it down. That isn't her choice to make.

 

_Oh this is going to be fun, she thinks_

 

Still, it doesn't hurt to do a precautionary check, “So, Clarke. Have you managed to settle in alright?”

Clarke sits up a light straighter in her seat, confusion growing at the change of Anya’s tone. She definitely doesn't come across as the friendly type but Clarke decides to push those early judgements aside and takes the interaction at face-value. She shoots Anya her own friendly smile as replies, “I am, thank you for asking, everyone has been so nice.” 

One person in particular springs to Anya’s mind and she doesn't doubt for a second that she’s been more than nice, “Is that so?”

“Yes? Are they not usually nice?”  Clarke asks, her first impression of Anya firmly clouded with her own confusion.     

“Oh, they are,” Anya takes the opportunity to lean forward in her chair, arms resting against Clarke’s desk. She takes great delight in the way the woman seems to fidget in her seat. “I just want you to know that if you need anything else, anything at all, I’ll be around and _I’d be more than happy to assist with your needs_.”

She has to hold back her laugh at the way Clarke’s eye widen at the mere suggestion.

“Oh, thank you, I appreciate the offer but I don't think that will be necessary but if anything comes up, I know where your office is.” 

The task becomes even more difficult when she hears Clarke’s panicked mumble of polite rejection. “I mean it, I have some sway with the boss so if she’s ever giving you a _hard_ _time,_ let me know.” She holds back on the wink, she’s not aiming for overkill and she’s having way too much fun to just let Clarke of the hook now.

“I- um- thanks,” is the only thing Clarke manages to stutter out. She can’t exactly mention that she has some sway with the boss herself, not that she’d ever use Lexa like that, “but like I said I, I haven't had any problems so I really don't think it will be necessary.”

Anya kind of respects the way Clarke is able to stand her ground. The fact she hasn't mentioned her relationship with Lexa or hinted at having her own clout with her boss is just a bonus, one that influences her decision to give the blonde a break. She’s passed the test for now.

“Well, like I said, I’m around if you need anything,” she repeats as she gets to her feet, not really having else to say and already staying longer than she’d intended in the first place. “Anything at all,” she finishes off with a wink as she exits.

Anya keeps her amusement to herself, only letting it out when she’s in the safe enclosure of her own office. She’s well-aware of any potential backlash she’ll receive from Lexa when she finds out but she also knows that Lexa would actually have to admit that she’s seeing Clarke to call her out on anything.

It’s genius and totally worth it.

_________

“Oh, she totally knows.”

Anya has never needed many pieces to put the puzzles together and she’d be naive to assume that today was any different, that Clarke hadn't given away just a little too many details in their brief time together.

“Lexa she doesn't suspect a thing, In fact, I’m fairly certain that she was flirting with me the entire time she was in my office.”

Lexa feels a surge of jealousy but it quickly fades. If anything this has all but confirmed that Anya knows, it’s exactly the kind of thing her friend would do to rustle some feathers in an attempt to get Lexa to just come and admit that yes she’s dating her employee. Classic Anya, in fact, if she wasn't so pissed she’d probably be impressed. “She was testing you,” Lexa corrects.

“Testing me?” Clarke asks, slightly worried even though she’s pretty sure she passed whatever vague test she was presented with.

“To see if you’d admit you were my girlfriend, she knows I’m seeing someone called Clarke so I can’t imagine it would have been hard for her to but two and two together,” Lexa sighs, resigned to the fact that she’s just going to come out and tell Anya and deal with teasing that comes along with it.

Clarke does her best to contain her smile at the mention of her being Lexa’s girlfriend but her attempts are futile, “Would you be bothered if she knew, about us? I mean.”

“No… not really,” Lexa takes a second to collect her words, “it's just she’ll be infinitely harder on you if she finds out that we’re together. She’s a little protective and a bit of an ass.”

Clarke can understand that, Raven qualities aren't too dissimilar, “I can handle myself, if want to tell her, you can.”  

And Lexa should probably take the out, confess all to Anya and dutifully accept all the teasing and the minor inquest into her love life that comes with it, but where’s the fun in that, “Wait, what if we play her at her own game?”

Clarke can practically she the light bulb going off in Lexa’s head and she’s not sure she likes where this is going, “I’m not sure I’m following here.”

“I’m saying, neither of us admit anything and see what her next move is,” Lexa clarifies

Clarke is reluctant to have a repeat of their earlier encounter and she’d rather not actively engage in subtle war within her first week on the job, “Sounds like I’m the only one in the firing line here.” 

Lexa thinks it over before slumping back against her sofa, “You’re right,” she pulls the blonde closer, smiling as she burrows into her side, “maybe I should just come clean.”

Clarke smirks, “I never said you had to make it easy for her.”

“Oh, I don't plan to,” Lexa promises, already thinking of ways she can make Anya squirm with the lack of confirmation.

Clarke doesn't bother to ask what Lexa has planned, she’s not sure she wants to be involved with any of them.

Lexa lets the quiet cascade over them, content with the feeling of Clarke in her arms.

Clarke is the first to eventually break the silence, “Oh, I meant to ask you earlier but it's Raven’s birthday next week and we are throwing a surprise party, that’s totally not a surprise because Raven likes to be involved in everything,” she shakes her head and restores her train of thought, “anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to come, it’s going to be pretty small, just a few friends.”

 

“I’ll be there.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, it is nice to know people are still enjoying this.

Anya doesn't bother to knock as she strides into Lexa office, despite how much her friend protests she knows that she often provides a welcome distraction throughout the course of the day. She also stands by her opinion that Lexa works just a little too hard and she should treat herself to the odd break every now and again.

Besides its always easier to talk to Lexa when she has no escape, when she’s trapped within her office with no place to hide and in this case Anya thinks she could use every advantage that the confinement has to offer. 

She had half expected to hear from Lexa after her run in with Clarke the other day but it seems that Lexa is intent on playing the long game or at the very least, she is content with Anya filling in the blanks on her own. 

Anya, however, is not so content.

She wants to make Lexa admit it, she wants to hear the words leave Lexa’s mouth but more than anything she wants to hear more about Clarke, about what she is to Lexa and how invested Lexa is in whatever they have going on. She needs to know how serious this is, if it's even serious at all.

These are all things that she capable of figuring out on her own but it would be a lot less effort on her part if Lexa would just come clean and tell her what she already knows. She’s not naive enough to think that things are going to work out that easily, that she’ll walk into Lexa’s office and the brunette will immediately unload her secret but she has her methods. Methods that she knows will be successful in expediting the process.

“So I met Clarke yesterday,” Anya announces, not bothering to wait for Lexa to put her pen down. She has the upper-hand for once and she’s enjoying it.

Lexa isn't surprised to see Anya, nor is surprised to see her looking so smug. She’d been prepared for it, anxiously awaiting her arrival and eagerly anticipating what move she would make next. The flirting with Clarke had been predictable but effective and they both knew it. “And?”

“You were right, I think we’ll get on swimmingly.” Anya doesn't see the need to change this particular tactic, not when she can clearly see how the thought of her and Clarke spending more time together makes Lexa unsettled. She swears her friend used to better at hiding her emotions. “Although, _I suspect that you know a thing or two about that._ ” And there it is, Anya has never been one for subtlety, much prefers everything out in the open for all to see. “You know, since you interviewed her,” She finishes off, smiling at the way Lexa face shifts with every word.

“Right, of course, her interview. She was very impressive.” Lexa adds, nodding as she manages to get the words out.

“I figured. I have to ask, though, what qualities first drew you to her? I mean when you first saw her, what was the thing that made you think, ‘yep I need her.’” 

Lexa isn't sure that Anya’s smirk will ever fade, and she briefly wonders if Clarke had to contend with similar questions when she’d barged into her office, “She was young, bright, talented and clearly enthusiastic about working here. It was a no brainer really.” Lexa shrugs, inwardly proud that she was able to avoid spilling her initial thoughts about a blonde that she spotted across a bar.

“She’s pretty too.”

“That’s not why I hired her,” Lexa rolls her eyes at the slightest implication that decision was based on anything other than Clarke’s credentials and suitability for the post. It’s the kind of assumption that she wants to avoid, to disregard Clarke’s intelligence and focus solely on her outer appearance is just offensive, both to Clarke and her integrity. 

Anya is beyond pleased that she seems to have gotten under Lexa’s skin, “Of course not, it was just an observation.”

“Yeah, well keep your observations to yourself and just let her do her job,” Lexa snaps

Anya holds her hands up in surrender, “Calm down, commander.” She lets the tension settle in the room before she decides to just the ask the question that’s been on her mind since she’d stumbled into Clarke’s office the other day, “So, how long have you two been together?”

“What are you suggesting?” Lexa asks, her tone a clear warning and a reminder that Anya should choose her next words carefully or perhaps forget them entirely.

“Cut the shit Lexa, as much as I enjoy messing with you, I’m pretty sure you know exactly what I’m suggesting,” Anya states firmly, she really doesn't understand why Lexa is so adamant on keeping this a secret from her, “I’m taking about the fact that you told me you were dating some woman named Clarke and then all of sudden there is a pretty blonde working here that just so happens to be named Clarke. Do you expect me to believe it’s all just one big coincidence?”

“I’m sure there’s more than one Clarke, Anya.” As arguments go, it’s certainly not Lexa’s strongest but she thinks she just about manages to convince Anya of it.

“Right,” Anya nods, a little bit unsure of herself. Surely if there was something going on between them, Lexa would have admitted it by now, “So, you’re not dating the Clarke that works here?”

Lexa shakes her head, somewhat enjoying the way that Anya seems to backtrack. She thought it would take more than simple denial to throw Anya off the scent, “No.”

Anya accepts Lexa’s answer but she’s not even close to dropping the subject. She knows Lexa’s lying, it’s just going to take a little more effort to catch her out, “Okay.”

Lexa tries to hide her surprise at how easily Anya has let the subject go, she smiles to herself mistaking it for victory, “Oh, and before I forget. I’m actually going to have cancel on you this weekend but we can rearrange?” she says as Anya makes a start towards the door.

Anya stops just shy of the door and shoots Lexa a smile,“as much as it pains me to be pushed aside, that actually works out great for me.”

“How so?”

Anya’s smile grows, “Well, I figured since you’re not dating the Clarke that works here, then maybe I could.”

Lexa quietly berates herself for thinking this was over, for thinking that Anya would give up so easily, “You think she’ll say yes?”

Anya’s smile shifts into a smirk, her eyes delighting at the question asked, “Can you think of a reason she’d say no?”

Lexa keeps her long list of reasons to herself as she watches Anya leave.

 

_________

 

Clarke is relieved to see the clock hit five, it’s been a hard day and she’s looking forward to unwinding in the comfort of her own home or Lexa’s, depending if she can persuade her girlfriend to leave this place at a reasonable hour. 

She’s fairly confident that she can.

And she’s on route to do just that when she spots Anya walking towards her. She holds back her sigh at the inventible conversation, she’s been waiting for this since Lexa had mentioned that Anya was testing her.

“Clarke, I was just looking for you,” Anya beams and receives a smile in return

“I was actually just finishing up for the day,” Clarke replies, gesturing to her bag and then the stairs. She’s not sure if this is some ill-conceived second instalment of surprise tests but either way she’d very much like to avoid it.

“Not to worry this shouldn't take long,” Anya promises and waits for Clarke to nod before continuing, “I was actually just wondering if you were free this weekend?”

“You were wondering if I was free this weekend?” Clarke fails to mask her surprise at the question, but when she looks back at Anya she knows she hasn't misinterpreted what is being asked of her.

“Yes, preferably Saturday, though I’m fairly _flexible_ ,” Anya winks, watching as a blush form on the blonde’s cheeks. She imagines that she is not the only one that can make the woman blush so easily.

“I-um -I,” Clarke doesn't know if she should come clean about Lexa now or if this is all just some ploy that Anya set in motion to find out about her relationship with Lexa. “I actually have plans this weekend.”

 _Interesting,_ Anya thinks. She’d initially suspected that Lexa had cancelled on her to do something with Clarke and this all but confirms her suspicions, “Ah, perhaps some other time then?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Clarke responds but doesn't give Anya the chance to offer anything else, “I’m not interested in getting involved with anyone from work. Tends to make things complicated,” she adds as she steps around Anya and heads for the stairs.

Anya watches her go, even if she had actually wanted a date with Clarke the rejection still left a small dent in her ego. Still, she supposes she is closer to achieving her goal now and she’ll have Lexa admitting that she’s dating Clarke in no time.

_________

 

“Guess who just asked me on a date?”

Lexa smiles as the sound of Clarke’s voice floats through the room, only for it to drop a little when she realises what has been said. She hadn't taken Anya seriously when she mentioned it earlier but she figures she really shouldn't be surprised by Anya’s actions anymore, “Anya?” she asks, even though she doesn't need Clarke’s confirmation.

“The one and only,” Clarke replies, approaching Lexa’s desk.

”I didn't think that she’d actually go through with it,” Lexa sighs as she stands to greet Clarke with a quick peck on the cheek, “how awkward was it?”

“I’ve suffered worse,” Clarke shrugs. In the grand scheme of things, Anya’s attempt at asking her on a date doesn't even make the list of encounters she’d like to forget, she’s experienced the fall-out for having the audacity to turn down such offers on more than one occasion.

“I’ll tell her tomorrow,” Lexa decides, pulling Clarke closer

“You don't have to, I kind of enjoyed watching her face drop when I told her I wasn't interested,” Clarke admits, smiling when she feels Lexa's arms wrap around her waist.

“I can imagine, she was probably half expecting you to say yes so that you could hide our relationship and then I’d have to come clean once and for all,” Lexa ventures.

“Smart,” Clarke replies, slightly impressed with the potential plan

“One of her many annoying qualities”

Clarke drapes her arms around Lexa’s neck, “To think all of this could have been avoided if you just told her what she wanted to know.” Clarke listens as Lexa hums in agreement and then she leans in and presses her mouth against Lexa’s, the kiss is soft and hard all at once and Clarke can already feel the small protest that threatens to slip from Lexa’s lips and break them apart, “I stopped being your employee ten minutes ago,” she whispers when Lexa pulls back, a counterclaim that tells Lexa she’s okay with this.

Lexa nods and Clarke takes it from there, walks them back until Lexa is colliding with her desk and reaching down with one hand for support. Lexa steadies herself against the desk, her eyes fixed on Clarke. She takes Clarke's point into consideration and the technicality of it wins out, she only has some much strength and she definitely, doesn't have enough to turn away Clarke. Her self-control crumbles when she’s around her girlfriend, although, she does take some comfort in the fact that she’s not the only one that seems to struggle.

Clarke leans in once more, and this time there is no mistaking her intentions, t _his isn't some ‘hey it's nice to see you’_ kiss, it screams _‘I’ve been waiting to do this all day and it's all I’ve been able to think about.’_ Consequences be dammed. It’s been a long day and she wants to kiss her girlfriend like she means it, she catches Lexa’s bottom lip with her teeth and holds back her own moan when Lexa breaths a hushed moan against her lips.

She pushes harder against Lexa, she needs more as images of sweeping all the papers of her girlfriend’s desk and fucking her on it, invade her thoughts. _And oh god does she want to act on them._

Lexa must catch on to her thoughts, or maybe she’s just following her own because she throws her hand back and swiftly brushes her work to the side, freeing a small area to hoist herself up. She’s undoubtedly more cautious than Clarke would have if she was given the chance to clear some space herself.

Clarke’s eyes darken at the sight and she surges forward again, captures Lexa’s lips with her own, the kiss is rushed and sloppy but neither of them complain.

 

“Aha! I knew it!” Anya practically shouts as she flies in and spots the two of them together, not caring about the scene she’s stumbled in on, she finally has the confirmation that she needs and Lexa is going to know about it. She’d figured her friend would be above the whole appeal of fucking on her desk, clearly, she’d given Lexa way too much credit if the way Clarke had her pressed against is anything to go by.

Lexa and Clarke spring apart at the intrusion, Clarke stutters back a few steps before freezing in her place, she keeps her eyes trained on Lexa who still firmly planted on the desk, she’s more than happy for her boss to take the lead on this one. Anya’s her friend after all

“I mean I’ll admit you had me fooled for a minute there, Griffin. Your stance on workplace relationships was fairly convincing,” she pauses to wave her hand at them, “clearly a load of shit, but you almost got me. Additional points for that poker face you have working for you, well played.”

“Anya, can we help you something?” Lexa grits out in a way that lets Anya know that she really doesn't care what she needs. She’s infinitely annoyed at being interrupted and desperately wants her friend to leave so she can get back to kissing Clarke, she doesn't see the point in hiding it.

“Nope, I have all need,” she says nodding back to her friend and taking a quick glance at Clarke, “for now.”

Lexa rolls her eyes at Anya’s overly dramatic exit and braces herself for what's in store.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is the longest I've gone without updating this one, sorry about that.

“You know she’s never going to forget about this, right?” Lexa states, finally pushing herself off the desk and stepping closer to Clarke.

Clarke hasn't spent much time with Anya but from the little interactions she’s suffered through so far, she knows Lexa’s not kidding about that, she just hopes Anya isn't as relentless as Raven when comes to teasing her about her relationship with her boss. “We may as well give her something talk about,” Clarke says as she begins to lean in.

Lexa can’t help but think that the mood has somewhat tapered off, Anya’s interruption and her all round presence effectively working as a figurative bucket of cold water. Although she is relieved that Anya was one to catch them and not some other innocent employee, “How about we go back to mine and order in?”

Clarke squints her eyes as she pretends to think the suggestion over, “Alright, but I get to pick what we watch and we don't mention Anya once.”

A night without any Anya influence sounds just about perfect, “Deal.”

 

_________

 

“So just so I have an idea of how bad things are going to be on Monday, how do you think Anya is going to react to all this?”

“I thought you explicitly stating that any talk of Anya was off the table for tonight,” Lexa responds, regarding Clarke with a gentle curiosity.

“I know, I know,” Clarke concedes, “this is the only time I’ll bring her up I promise, I just need to know, should I start actively avoiding her or…” She leaves question open hoping that Lexa will provide some insight

“Definitely no avoiding,” Lexa shuts down that option immediately, Anya wouldn't take to kindly to being ignored and Clarke would probably suffer more in the long run for it, “She won’t be a fan of that or you… I think you just need to act normal and she won’t make a big deal about, it’ll be me she wants to talk to not you.”

Clarke breathes out a sigh of relief at the news that Anya won’t be too involved in her day to day activities, “That’s good.”

“Yeah, she might want to get to know a little more about you and you know she’ll be a little tougher when you work on projects together, but once you show her that you were hired for your skills than she’ll back off… on the work front at least.” Lexa continues

“Right, I think I can handle that, a few more personal questions at lunch and a little more effort on her projects, totally doable,” Clarke smiles to herself as she lets the subject Anya fizzle out and switches her attention back to the movie on the screen. She relaxes a little more in Lexa’s arms, the hold and the knowledge of a reasonably tame Anya doing wonders to relieve the tension in her shoulders.

_________

Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She is more than accustomed to events and conversing with strangers, it's a given in her profession. So often breezes through the efforts of networking, building and maintaining business relationships but this was _different,_ she’s never been introduced to her girlfriend’s friends before and she finds herself strangely eager to make a good first impression. She knows that she can sometimes come off as emotionless and cold and that’s certainly not the kind of impression she’s going for.

It doesn't take long for Clarke to pick up on Lexa’s nerves and she doesn't hesitate in reaching down to lace their fingers together, giving their joined hands a light squeeze, “Are you nervous?” she asks softly, waiting for Lexa to deny it.

“No,” Lexa scoffs but she’s not fooling anyone, least of all Clarke, who tighten her hold on her girlfriend’s hand. “I don't get nervous”

“Right,” Clarke replies, a small smile on her face, “So do you mind if we go in,” she adds, nodding towards the door. She’s been patiently waiting for Lexa to make the first move, to take the first step towards entering, she didn't want to push the business woman into the room only to have her close up on entry. “Or do you think you’ll need another minute of looking at the door?” She finishes, failing to keep a laugh from escaping.

“I think I’m good.” Lexa nods to herself and glances to their joined hands.

_________

 

The room is filled with more people than Clarke had expected, it was supposed to a small celebration but it seems Raven has invited everyone she knows, including a few people Clarke doesn't even recognise. She does a quick scan of the room, her eyes searching for her friend but it’s a futile attempt, Raven lost in the crowd.

“What took you so long?”

Clarke turns to see Raven pointing at her, it’s clear that she’s made a head start on the alcohol as she sways with each step and wears a grin that’s unmatched by another, “Happy birthday, Rae. I see you didn't wait for me before you got started,” Clarke says as she pulls her in for a hug.

“We’ll have you caught up in no time, Griffin,” Raven promises, withdrawing from Clarke’s embrace and turning her attention towards Lexa

Raven is rarely wrong and in this case, it takes no time at all for Clarke to catch up, although Clarke is adamant that her lack of drinking recently is the only reason why she’s a little tipsy. Lexa had chosen to face the night sober, not wanting to lose some of her usual control on her outing with Clarke’s friends.

“So what do you do?” Bellamy is the first person to ask, of course, he is. He’s always been overly interested in whoever Clarke happens to be dating, has more questions than her mother when it comes to their occupation and generally lifestyle.

 Usually, it can become a little more than intense but Lexa seems to manage it with ease, shrugging off the question and providing very little details for Bellamy to follow up with some additional questions. “Oh you know I’m in business, all sorts really, it’s hard to define what it is I ‘do’”

Clarke has to hold back a little chuckle when she sees Bellamy’s brows crease at her words, thankfully he’s stopped from asking what the hell that even means when Octavia bundles into the group, very unceremoniously.

“Hey, It’s that chick from the bar,” She says a little too loudly and little too excited for Clarke’s tastes. Octavia shuffles her way closer to Lexa and ignores the pointed look she receives from her slightly drunk friend, “She I gather that Clarke managed to impress,” she nods between the two of them and then smirks as she turns her attention to Clarke, “I didn't think you had it in you, Griffin.”

The whisper tone that Octavia attempts is a catastrophic fail and Clarke groans as Lexa laughs quietly to herself.

Quite frankly, Clarke has had just about enough of everyone assuming that she’d pulled off some kind of miracle to get Lexa to see her second time or a first for that matter and maybe fi she was entirely sober she’d let it go, shrug it off like she has with all the others but she’s curious, “And why would you think that?”

It takes her all of two-seconds to regret asking that particular question. Raven selective hearing picks up on her voice as she’s by Octavia’s side in no time with a smirk that gives Clarke waves of regret.

“I’m glad you asked, princess,” Raven says it sweetly but the tone does nothing to hide her intentions, so has one thing on her mind and it’s to embarrass her best friend, bonus points if she makes her blush and shy away from Lexa at some point, “now I’m not saying that your skills are inadequate but…”

Clarke does her best to shut it out, if there’s one thing that she doesn't need it’s the painful reminders of her past and Raven seems intent on dredging up every failed relationship and few outings from University that she’d rather not be shared with a room full of people, especially when that room contains Lexa.

Raven’s only half way through her endless list of embarrassing stories when Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and clears her throat. It’s subtle command for a change in subject and it doesn't go unnoticed by the group, Bellamy is quick to jump on the stuttered silence, firing a few quick-fire questions at Lexa.

“So you two met at a bar?” He asks with a hint of disapproval that Lexa doesn't quite understand but then again she’s ever had overly protective friends, at least no ones that are so open about their agenda. Anya is somewhat classier when she goes about her protective business, forceful but classy.

“A very nice bar,” Lexa replies and Clarke nods in confirmation.

Clarke lets her friend’s continue, thankful that the heat has been turned on Lexa and she gets a break for now, but she doesn't intend on letting it go on for too long. So knows how exhausting her friends can be and even if Lexa seems like she’s fine, a well-timed intervention is never a bad idea.

 

_________

 

Clarke has had just about enough of her friends, they’d been overly curious about Lexa and Clarke is keen to avoid a night filled with the same conversation and the same questions.

Raven had been particularly insistent in her efforts to get to know more about her boss, the sheer amount of alcohol consumption was enough for her to blur any boundaries that a sober Raven would have (probably) respected.

She doesn't give it too much thought when she pulls Lexa aside and practically drags her into the next room. The room is suspicious and clearly well kept but most importantly it’s empty, Clarke ignores Lexa’s slightly confused face as she moves to close the door. The loud music fizzles out and Clarke leans back against the door with a content sign.

She’s never been one to turn down a party but tonight had taken a sharp turn from fun and all-around carelessness to just plain old interrogation and she doesn't appreciate the fact that the alcohol in her system makes it increasingly difficult to provide evasive answers to the numerous questions that have been flung her way over the course of this evening.

“Clarke, you don't have to stash me away from your friends, I’m more than capable of dealing with a few questions,” Lexa says trying to reason with Clarke, so far the party hadn't been the worst experience of her life and if she was being honest with herself she kind of enjoyed the way that everyone seemed to rally around Clarke, or at least she undoubtedly understands the pull. “Seriously, I’m fine,” she tries again but Clarke just stares back at her with an unusually blank expression, her features giving nothing away.

“Who said anything about you?” Clarke laughs a little as finally lets a smile form on her lips as she looks back at her girlfriend, “This is all about me, I needed a break,” Clarke seems to think something over as her smile morphs into a trademark smirk, “And I figured you wouldn't mind accompanying me…” She punctuates each word with a step towards Lexa, coming to stop when she’s in her space, Clarke rests her hands on Lexa’s strong shoulders as she continues, “But if you’d rather go back out there alone and mingle, feel free.”

The last thing Lexa wants to do is leave Clarke and go join in her with the blonde’s friends, they seem like nice enough people but infinitely nicer when Clarke is nearby. She has absolutely no intention of putting herself through that, she’s no sadist. “And leave you in here all by yourself? What kind of girlfriend would I be?”

Clarke’s smile grows exponentially, in sync with Lexa’s. It’s the first time since they’ve arrived at the party that they've had a second to themselves and Clarke doesn't want to waste it with shy smiles and knowing looks and she’s fairly certain that Lexa feels the same way, “Certainly not the kind that my mother would approve of,” Clarke states, few things make the list of what Abby Griffin approves of but Lexa Woods might be able to just about sneak her way onto it.

“Well, we certainly wouldn't want that, would we?”

There are many things that Clarke Griffins wants but at this moment there is only one thing that she needs and she’s not about to deny herself for the sake of her friends on the other side of the door.

She surges forward to capture Lexa’s lips with her own as she swallows her comeback of _‘I know plenty of things we can do that my mother won’t approve of’._ Her lips are far too concerned with _Lexa’s_ to be able to form some coherent childish remark that would only serve to delay what she really wants.

It doesn't take long for Lexa to respond, she’s kept her hand to herself, save for a few comforting gestures when the teasing become a little too much but there’s no need for her to be so reserved anymore. They’re alone in this room and there’s an entire wall separating them from the gang go Clarke’s nosey friends.

_________

 

Lexa doesn't think she can pinpoint the exact moment that Clarke had pulled her over to the vacant bed, or when she assumed the extremely enjoyable position of straddling Clarke. Her memory is partially hazy when comes to events that lead up to hear shirt being removed and thinks that it’s entirely unfair that she’s the only one with any skin on show.

She pulls back, halting Clarke’s attempts to remove her bra, there’s no way she’s parting with that, not when Clarke is fully dressed beneath her, she’s going to need some give and take in this, “I’m pretty sure it’s your turn.”

Clarke’s whines only increase when Lexa ducks back down, running her tongue of her pulse point and sucking. It’s a cheap shot, Lexa knows just about every weakness at this point and she knows just how compliant Clarke becomes when the persuasion is in the form of Lexa’s lips ghosting across her jaw and pressing against her neck.

If Clarke didn't enjoy it, she’d think it was almost cruel that Lexa would use such techniques to get what she wants.

She knows that she’s not going to hold out for long, but she wants to make Lexa work for it at least and she’s all too confused when Lexa springs back and hastily starts searching for her discarded shirt.

It takes a little longer but Clarke seems to catch on, “Does nobody know how to knock?” Clarke groans out as the door swings open and the light trickles in. She can’t remember the last time she’s been interrupted this often and she’d really like if Lexa got back to what she was doing, preferably without the presence of an audience, although at this point she’s not sure she’d care as long as Lexa’s lips found their way back to her neck.

She reaches out her arms in a silent plea, a desperate attempt to summon her girlfriend back. 

It doesn't work. Lexa stays firm, unmoved by Clarke’s inviting arms.

“Sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here,” Abby apologises profusely, she steps back and starts to close the door, it’s not until the light drifts onto Clarke’s face as she swings it shut that Abby realises she’s just walked in on her daughter and some woman she’s pretty sure she hasn't meet. Although the only thing she can see from this angle is a well-toned back, so there’s no way to know for sure, “Clarke?” She stutters out hoping that the lack of light had been playing tricks on her even if she’s positive that is not the case, because there are just some things she doesn't want to see and this is one of them.  Abby stands outside for a moment and waits for some kind of response, even if she’d much prefer the silence to some awkward introduction. 

She’d been reluctant to attend the party at all, figured it was going to be a youthful celebration and she’d feel a little out of place but Raven had been incredibly hard to turn down, played the guilt card more than once, explaining how much it would mean to her if she could attend the little get together and even used Clarke as bargaining chip, stating that her daughter had been eager to see her since they’d been spending less time together lately, with Clarke’s new job and Abby’s hectic schedule.

She suspects now that Raven had an ulterior motive, one that involved the stranger that Clarke had been all too fond of just moments ago.

Clarke is thankful for the shadow of darkness that shrouds the room, the lack of light working perfectly to hide the imminent blush of her cheeks. It’s one thing to be caught by one of her friends, but it’s infinitely more embarrassing when it’s your mother that just happens to stumble in on a topless Lexa straddling her hips and pressing kisses to her neck. This was definitely not how she’d imagined introducing her girlfriend to her mother for the first time. 

 

“Holy shit, Raven! Did you invite my mom,” Clarke shouts, ignoring the call for confirmation from her mother and going straight for the source of this problem.

 

“It’s _my birthday_ , Clarke. Of course, I did,” Raven bellows back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Tuesday, possibly before if I feel like neglecting some more of my real life responsibilities.


	15. Chapter 15

It’s no secret that Raven likes to meddle, especially when it comes to her love life but she really had underestimated her this time around. Foolishly thought that her mother would have been some kind of unspoken line, one that should not be crossed.

The last thing she needs right now is her mother learning that she’s dating her boss and oh god she really hopes that Raven hadn't let that little bit slip.

Lexa is apparently more adept at handling these type of situations, gracefully standing to her feet and effortlessly walking over to the door. She chances a glance back at Clarke, the blonde still has flushed cheeks and uncertain eyes but Lexa's lips curve into a reassuring smile and she gives a small nod. It’s minute gesture but it’s enough to have Clarke scrambling before taking a moment to gather herself on the edge of the bed.

Clarke’s cheeks may have cooled a little with the passing seconds but she has absolutely no desire to leave this room. Her motivation to go beyond the half closed door slashed by the prospect of having to explain herself, or at least put on a smile and pretend like there is absolutely nothing to talk about. On the other hand, she hasn't seen her mother in almost a month and would be nice to catch up face to face as opposed to some halfhearted phone-call after a long day at work.

In the end, it’s Lexa that makes the decision for her, opening the door wide enough so that she can see her mother hesitantly standing there. She gives her a warm smile and makes a show of walking towards her. It feels as awkward as she’d expected but when she reaches the door her mother wraps her arms around her and the awkwardness seems to fade as they eventual pull back.

“I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages, I’ve missed you,” Abby says as she takes a step back.

“Mom, we skyped yesterday,” Clarke argues even if she knows it’s not the same.

“That doesn't count and you know it,” Abby argues

“I know, I've missed you too, mom, Raven never told me you were coming.” The or you wouldn't have seen that goes unsaid

“It was a last minute thing,” Abby says with shrug,“I figured we’d get to see each other and I’d get to wish Raven a happy birthday, a win-win.

Clarke doesn't miss the way her mother eyes shift towards Lexa and then back to her daughter, a silent question. It comes as a relief in some way to Clarke, if Abby doesn't know who Lexa is then there’s a chance that Raven hasn't been so careless with the information. “Right…” Clarke clears her throat, “Mom this is Lexa, Lexa this is my mom,” she gestures between them.

Lexa takes it from there, her relaxed mood from earlier replaced with her business screen as she offers Abby a professional handshake and a polite but sincere smile. It’s a convincing display but Clarke knows Lexa well enough to see the business routine for what it really is, a safety net, one that she often falls back on to help successfully navigate unfamiliar situations.

“Ms Griffin it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Clarke has told me some much about you although I have to admit that I have done some reading up on your work, it’s all very impressive, groundbreaking even…”

Clarke watches on with awe as Lexa calmly introduces herself and then smoothly segues into her mother’s latest work, expertly rattling off the results of her most recent study and how her work will benefit many people in the coming years. She keeps the conversation light, solely focuses on Abby and her accomplishments and draws the attention away from herself and Clarke.

Clarke thinks that maybe she should take notes, she’s never seen her mother warm up to anyone this fast, much less a woman that had been minutes away from fucking her daughter.

She waits for Lexa to finish off her latest compliment before she jumps in, “Mom? Didn't you say something about wishing Raven a happy birthday,” Clarke pushes, not overly subtle in her attempts to shuffle Abby along.

Abby picks up on the hint holding in Clarke’s direction and turning back towards Lexa, “It was nice meeting you Lexa,” she says and glances back at Clarke, “hopefully this won’t be the only time.”

Clarke refrains herself from rolling her eyes, she’s been on the receiving end of one to many one-sided conversations about how she ought to settle down. Usually this is the point when she shuts down the idea completely, discreetly informs her mother that there will certainly not be a second introduction but this time it’s Lexa and if Clarke’s not sure how many times Lexa will be in the same room as her mother, she hopes the number is a lot higher than one.

Abby eyes her curiously when she doesn't hear any protests and apparently the lack of words is enough to garner an invitation, one she knows Lexa will be too polite to turn down. She may have only known Lexa for a few brief minutes but it’s clear that she has a connection with Clarke and Abby could never object to Clarke dating anyone who makes her daughter smile the way that Lexa does. “Well, I think I best go and find the birthday girl,” Abby smiles as she searches for Raven, “and thank her for inviting me. Clarke, I expect to see you for dinner before I leave, feel free to bring a guest.”

Lexa doesn't have to hear her name to know that she’s expected to attend.

_________

 

Abby doesn't stay much longer, she’d been right out the average age of the party goers and her inability to fit in with the particular crowd. Raven had bee all too happy to see her, pulling her in for a hug when she spotted her in the crowd.

Abby didn't have to be a medical professional to see that Raven was drunk, she was all giggles and smiles and a little too adventurous in her attempts to get Abby to dance.

She gives in for one dance, making a fool of herself in the process as her hips sway some song she doesn't recognise. When the repetitive tune ends she makes a swift escape, giving Raven her best and bidding farewell to Clarke, reminding her to call and make dinner plans tomorrow.

_________

“I forgot how cool your mom is, Griffin, you could learn a thing or two,” Raven all but slurs, her arm draped over Clarke's shoulder as her friend steadies her steps and guides her to her apartment.

“You’re drunk.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Lexa tries to stifle her laugh but a small chuckle manages to escape when she sees how offended Clarke at the suggestion she has anything to learn from her mother. The glare she receives from Clarke though is enough to have her disguising the laugh with a well-timed cough.

“Don’t think we’re not going to talk about you inviting my mom when you’re able to form proper sentences I want an explanation,” Clarke huffs out.

“I didn't know you were bringing your girlfriend and definitely didn't know you were going to be groping her in some random room, not my fault you can’t control yourself, Griffin.”

Clarke doesn't waste her energy arguing knowing this will be so much more fun in the morning when Raven can barely stomach the sight of sunlight let alone the sound of her voice.

_________

“Where do you think you’re going?” Clarke asks, pulling on Lexa’s arm until she is pressed against her, she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck, keeping their faces an inch apart. Clarke is still frustrated from earlier and she’s not about to let Lexa leave without some for of relief.

“Nowhere?” Lexa smiles

Clarke nods as she leans in to kiss Lexa, she takes her time to savour the taste of Lexa on her lips, basks in the lack of interruptions. She’s going to make the most of their night and she’s intent on making up for the lack of release at the party, “I think we have some unfinished business to attend to.”

“You know I hate to leave things unfinished.”


	16. Chapter 16

There’s something more pleasant about waking up in Clarke’s bed, her girlfriend’s room is smaller than her own but there’s a certain warmth here that Lexa doesn't have. Clarke’s room has that lived-in feeling, the sense that someone enjoys the time that they spend here, the bits of care in every hand selected frame, the vibrant colours on the walls.

There’s also the fact that she’s pretty much guaranteed to wake up to the sight of Clarke lightly sleeping beside her. Definitely, a bonus she’s not about to overlook.

This morning was no different, Lexa was the first to wake and was greeted by the sight of Clarke sleeping, her girlfriend was laying on her back with her head tilted towards her. The sound of Clarke’s heavy breathing the only noise in the room.

Lexa inched closer, she couldn't resist it, she loved the way Clarke looked when she was fast asleep, have peaceful the girl seemed and the little twist of a smile that formed while she was dreaming. So, Lexa moved closer, close enough to feel the soft exhales tickle her skin.

“I keep forgetting you’re a morning person,” Clarke mumbles with her eyes closed as she lets Lexa snuggle it to her

And it’s technically true, Lexa is, in fact, a morning person but it’s always been more a necessity thing than a natural trait, a driven need, a requirement for success. But with Clarke, it’s more than a necessity, more than some habitual action. The mornings become something more than just the stepping stone to start the day. It’s the joy she feels when Clarke’s legs are tangled with hers and the pure bliss of Clarke’s face being the first thing that she sees, “I am,” she says simply, absolutely no need to contest something that is undeniably true.

“It’s Sunday,” Clarke complains, not too pleased that her Sunday ritual of not getting out of bed before nine is in jeopardy.

Lexa doesn't pay much mind to Clarke’s protests, if she gets her way they won’t be leaving Clarke’s room anytime soon, “I like Sundays”

Clarke hums in question, she fairly certain that Lexa’s mood has nothing to do with her preferences of a day, “You sure it’s not just me you like?”

“I’m fond of you and because it’s Sunday that means that we have more time for this,” Lexa states as she hides her smile in Clarke’s neck, lips trailing across the skin there and drifting across to place a gentle kiss on Clarke’s right shoulder.

Clarke contains her own smile and pushes aside any remaining thought she has about going back to sleep as she gives herself over to Lexa’s insistent lips, “Show me just how fond you are”

  
_________

 

Clarke gives Raven a rather generous period of five minutes to settle, she lets her stumble from her room and a drop down on the sofa with a groan. In fairness, she’s in a slightly better state than Clarke had anticipated but there’s no doubt that she looks a little groggy, the suffering from last nights decisions evident.

Clarke had expected Raven to spend more time in her room and shield herself away from the repercussions of her actions and Clarke in general.

She watches as her friend groans again, a blatant ploy for attention, a ploy which Clarke has no intention of adhering to, “I’m glad to see you’re alive,” Clarke says in response but she makes no effort to move or offer any form of assistance.

“That was almost convincing,” Raven replies, her hangover ineffective in suppressing her usual sarcasm, “I know I'm not your favourite person right now but is there any chance you could get me a glass of water?”

Clarke rolls her eyes at the pleading tone, Raven has long since mastered the way of getting Clarke to do her bidding but this time Clarke’s holding firm. And by holding firm she means that Lexa is the one to get Raven of a glass of water while she stares disapprovingly at her friend.

Raven gives Lexa a quick thank you before she takes a few quick gulps from the offered glass of water, signing in relief she sits up a little and looks to where Clarke is sitting. Clarke is precariously placed on the lounge chair with her eyes firmly on Raven, while Lexa is practically sitting in Clarke’s lap as she squeezes herself onto the same chair. Raven has attempted to share that particular seat before and she has first-hand experience when it comes to the discomfort she’s suffered on those occasions but when she looks at Clarke and Lexa the last thing that comes to mind is discomfort. In fact, they somehow look more comfortable than her, and she’s got the whole sofa to herself.

“I’m guessing from the massive headache that I have and those looks that you’re sending me that I had a great time yesterday and you didn't appreciate the fact that I invited Abby last night,” Raven says, getting straight to the point that she knows Clarke has been wanting to make ever since she set foot in the room.

“What? No, We much appreciated the fact that my mother just happened to walk in on a topless Lexa straddling me, ecstatic even,” Clarke drawls as Lexa blushes beside her at the memory of her first introduction to Clarke’s mother.

“That bit is technically not my fault,” Raven retorts, she’s more than willing to accept her part in all things but she’s not being held responsible for all the events that transpired.

“She wouldn't have been there if you hadn't invited her and I certainly wouldn't have been so distracted if I knew she was going to be there,” Clarke argues, her voice growing in volume as Raven’s shrugs only serve to increase her anger.

“I’m sorry it was a last minute thing, I swear, I really thought you would enjoy catching up, I know you've been slammed at work recently and you haven't had much time,” Raven comments, side-eying Lexa when she mentions how busy Clarke’s been at work, just to drive her point home that this is not about an abundance of paperwork.

“So, you didn't invite her deliberately hoping that she would meet Lexa and there would be some mini drama for you to fuss over?” Clarke asks, not falling for Raven innocent explanation.

“Did I hope there was going to be some drama?… Yes but, did I think it was going to play out like that? Nope,” Raven pauses to chuckle a little at the scowl on Clarke’s face, “You do know how to go above and beyond, Griffin.” Even when Raven is curled up and sipping desperately at her glass of water the smugness still makes its way to the front, “Besides, things worked out fine I don't really understand why you’re pissed.”

Clarke takes a second to mull over Raven’s words, in the heat of the moment that fact that she’d been interrupted at all was the most annoying part but then finding out that her mother was, in fact, the culprit, it was beyond embarrassing, a feat she hasn't had to suffer since her teenage years. The fact that Raven was responsible for that embarrassment is the main reason Clarke’s pissed, “I just don't think it too much to ask, for you stay out of my dating life,” Clarke responds, tilting her head towards Lexa to let Raven know that she means business this time around.

Raven holds her hands up in submission, “You have my word.”

Clarke takes the promise for what it is and chooses to let the subject of Raven’s meddling drop for now.

Raven, on the other hand, has absolutely no intention of letting the topic of Lexa drop anytime soon as she not-so-discreetly motions to her, “I think it goes without saying that I’m your mom’s favourite but that doesn't mean that I’m not interested in finding out how Lexa faired.”

Clarke huffs out a laugh at Raven’s sheer nerve to ask, “I think your place at the top is under some serious threat.”

Raven clutches her chest dramatically and gives Lexa a pointed stare, “What could you possibly say to outdo me, it took me about three months to overtake Octavia in the standings.”

Lexa shrugs and smiles at Clarke, “I guess I just have that natural charm.”

Clarke catches Lexa’s smile and returns one that’s just as sickly sweet, “She does”

“God, you two are disgusting,” Raven groans

Clarke launches a cushion across the room, celebrating with a triumphant clenching of the fist when it hits Raven right between the eyes. Lexa seems equally pleased with the accuracy of Clarke’s throw is the loud laugh that she lets out is anything to go by.

“Sure laugh it up, Woods, we’ll see how funny you are after you’ve had dinner with Abby, that woman should not be underestimated.”

“She can’t be that bad, right?” Lexa glances over at Clarke, hoping to find those reassuring eyes staring back at her, instead, Clarke avoids her gaze and for the first time in what feels like forever Lexa is actually nervous, unmistakably nervous to meet her girlfriend’s mother.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets some alone time with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here's a slightly longer chapter to make up for it. Let me know what you think or if there's anything you'd like to see before this wraps up.

“Anya, I can’t talk right now,” Lexa rushes out as she attempts to gather her things and hold the phone to her ear at the same time.

“Then why did you answer the phone?” Anya responds, not bothering to comment on the unusually frazzled tone of her friend’s voice.

Lexa rolls her eyes as she thinks about the snotty voicemail Anya would have left if she had let the call go unanswered, although in hindsight it would probably have been less effort than taking the call itself, “I figured it was important but I’m already regretting my decision, so if we could just skip this part and get to the bit where you tell me what you want, that would be great.”

“Wow, what’s gotten into you?… Actually, you know what never mind, I’m pretty sure I know and I—”

“Anya is there a reason why you called? Or was it just to annoy me,” Lexa interrupts, growingly increasingly disinterested in the entire exchange and hoping her abruptness will result in a significantly quicker phone call.

“You know for someone who doesn't have any time to talk you sure know how to extend this conversation,” Anya says in response completely unfazed by Lexa’s harsh words, “but since you’re asking, I was calling to let you know that there might be some minor complications finalising the merger. I’m pretty sure I can handle it but I thought you should know.”

Lexa lets out a deep sigh, the last thing she needs to be concerned about is the potential collapse of a deal she’s been working on for the better part of four months. She needs to be focused on garnering some kind of approval from Clarke’s mother and that’s going to be infinitely more difficult when she’s preoccupied. Although in times like this she often reminds herself of Anya’s capabilities, the thought allows her to relax a little, “You think you can handle it? I’m meeting Clarke and her mother for dinner in about half an hour and I would appreciate it if I was able to make it through the meal without having to excuse myself with some flimsy work-related excuse.”

“Ah meeting the parents, it all makes sense now. You’re nervous, which is new,” Anya lightly teases before switching back to a more serious tone, “but I get it, you like Clarke. Hell, I like Clarke and lord knows that doesn't happen often. So you have my word that you will only be notified if some emergency arises that only you can solve… first impressions are important.”

Anya has never voiced any kind of support for any of Lexa’s previous girlfriend and she definitely hasn't been shy about voicing her disdain for Lexa’s choices in the past. So for her to not-so-subtly endorse Clarke, despite the fact that they've only met on the odd occasion, is a little bit shocking to Lexa. Still, she’s thankful that Anya seems to understand how important this dinner is to Lexa, “I know I don't say this very often but, hiring you might just be one of the best business decisions I’ve ever made.”

“Yeah yeah… just go and charm Clarke’s mom and I’ll update you later on,” Anya replies nonchalantly, successfully brushing off the sincere compliment and redirecting the attention towards her friend.

Lexa huffs out a quiet laugh, “As long as it’s better than last time I think I’ll be alright.”

“Wait, what happened last time?” Anya asks, now infinitely more curious about what Lexa has to say.

Lexa groans a little at Anya’s curiosity but doesn't hold back from telling her friend about the events that transpired at Raven’s birthday party the other night and Abby’s ill-fated interruption. Needless to say that Anya finds it hilarious and Lexa has to wait patiently for a good minute or so for the laughter to die down. “You know, I think I’m going to stop feeling you things.”  
“Oh come on! That’s funny, how can you expect me not to laugh at that?” Anya defends herself.

Lexa shrugs to herself, silently admitting that maybe Anya has a point, “I have to go and pick up Clarke, call me later with the details?”

“Will do.”

  
_________

 

"So are you nervous about dinner with your mom?"

Clarke had spent a fair portion of her morning picking out something to wear, the fact that she's wearing her lucky earrings is possibly the deciding factor in Raven asking about her nerves. She knows how often Clarke wears them, they had been an early birthday gift from her late father and Clarke swears that they hold some sort mystically power, that nothing but good things happen to her when she's wearing them. Of course, that results in her wearing them less frequently- no use is wasting the magic on every mundane day.

Clarke consciously touches the earring strategically placed in her right ear and glanced at her friend, "Why would I be nervous?"

If the wardrobe selection hadn't tipped Raven off beforehand, the hesitance in Clarke's voice was enough to confirm her suspicions that her friend was without a doubt nervous about dinner with her mom. On the one hand, it makes absolutely no sense, Lexa already made a solid entrance, the foundations are set for some cheesy meal where Abby her unnecessary but welcome approval of the pair dating before they go their separate ways. On the other hand, Clarke doesn't have the best track record when it comes to introducing her significant others to her mother, in fact, the introductions are usually swiftly followed by a breakup.

Raven suspects that perhaps Clarke is not so eager to let this one follow a similar script. She's seen it with her own eyes (unfortunately), that Clarke and Lexa just seem to click and even if she doesn't admit it to Clarke, it makes a change to see her someone that matches her, someone who is actually deserving of Clarke.

"Maybe, because the last time you went to dinner with your mom and you brought along your boyfriend of four months, you came back home with a box of leftovers and a distinct lack of a boyfriend." The day in question was a particularly fond memory for Raven, she hadn't been much of a fan of Clarke's boyfriend at the time and she was beyond grateful that Abby apparently shared the same opinion, "Not that I'm complaining, he was an ass and those leftovers were great."

Clarke cringed at the memory, if there's one afternoon she'd like to forget, it's definitely that one. To say that her mother hadn't approved of her boyfriend would be an understatement. Her mother had absolutely no problem telling him exactly what she thought and apparently, Clarke's failure to jump to his immediate defence was reason enough for him to call it quits right there and then. "Okay, so I may be a tiny bit nervous," Clarke admits, adequately demonstrating her level of nervous by holding her slightly apart from each other, "it's weird, right? I mean I have dinner with my mom all the time and Lexa has pretty much already placed herself firmly on her good side. I shouldn't be this nervous, right?"

Raven doesn't offer a response at first, assuming that Clarke's questions were merely rhetorical but one she receives a look that resembles a mixture of annoyance and desperation she quietly offers some words of wisdom, "No I get it, you like her, so you want your mom to like her. It's pretty simple really, the only reason you're not used to feeling this nervous is because you usually don't care if Abby approves but this time you kind of want it," Raven pauses to make sure she's covered everything, Clarke had been nodding along with her words, but Raven decides to drive her point home, "because you like Lexa."

"It's no secret that I like her, I definitely haven't been shy about that, I'm pretty sure my mom is more than aware of just how much I like her."

Raven rolls her eyes at Clarke's ability to state the obvious, "That's not what I'm trying to say. I was thinking more along the lines of your mom having no idea that Lexa is actually your boss and you're actually nervous about how she'll react when she finds out."

"Do you think she'll care?" If she's being honest with herself, Clarke was still undecided about mentioning Lexa occupation and their business connection. She doesn't think that her mother would care too much about it but she'd rather not take the risk.

Raven shrugs, she knows Abby is fairly open minded but like any mother, she'll probably have some concerns about what kind of impact the relationship could have on Clarke career, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Helpful as always."

"I know I have many expertise, Griffin, but precognition isn't one of them.”

Clarke’s snarky response is interrupted by a knock on the door which signals Lexa’s arrival. Clarke dismisses Raven with a light shove as she makes her way to the door. She pulls the door open and steps aside to let Lexa linger in the doorway, “I’m just going to grab my coat and then I’m ready to go.”

Lexa nods in understanding and watches as her girlfriend slinks off to another room to find her coat.

“You nervous?”

Lexa jolts at the voice, she hadn't even noticed Raven sitting on the sofa when she’d done a quick scan of the surroundings and the unexpected question causes her to jump a little on the spot.

Raven quietly laughs in the background but doesn't have time to question Lexa any further as she sees Clarke striding back in the room with her coat in hand. She glances at her friend before she looks back at Lexa, and before she can tell herself that maybe she shouldn't say anything, a smirk is spreading across her face and she's muttering, “You should be.”

“All set,” Clarke announces, shooting Raven a warning look as she grabs Lexa’s hand and pulls them out of the door.

 

The drive is strangely quiet as the pair keep to themselves, a rarity when they're together.

Clarke gives Lexa’s knee a comforting squeeze when she notices she's gripping the steering wheel a little bit harder than necessary, “It’ll be fine,” she assures

Lexa’s grip relaxes at the words and she offer a small smile in response.

_________

By the time Clarke and Lexa stroll in Abby as already seated at their table and browsing the menu. Lexa is quick to spring into action, greeting Abby when she rises from her seat, “Ms Griffin, it’s lovely to see you again. I hope you haven't been waiting long.”

Abby smiles fondly at her daughter’s girlfriend, it’s not often that she finds herself looking forward to meeting any of Clarke’s partner for a second time but she’s more than little intrigued by Lexa and she's thoroughly relishing the opportunity to dig a bit deeper, “Please call me Abby, Ms Griffin makes me feel like I’m at work, and not to worry, I’ve only been here a few minutes, my fault really I have a tendency early.”

Lexa nods in acknowledgement and watches as Clarke pulls her mother into a brief hug before taking a side across from her mother. It doesn't take long for the waiter to arrive and they're quick to place their orders.

“So Lexa, even after all this talking, I still don't know much about you.”

Clarke manages to suppress a groan at her mother’s attempt to prise more details from Lexa, so far they’d stayed away from anything other than her mother recent breakthrough and the grant she’d just received to continue her research. Clarke should have known that Abby wouldn't let it go on forever.

“What would you like to know?” Lexa replies, meeting Abby’s gaze

Abby lightly shrugs her shoulders, “How about we start off with something small, you still haven't told me much about what kind of business you’re in and I feel like it’s my motherly duty to clarify that you’re not some sketchy drug lord type.”

Lexa outright laughs but Clarke is silent beside her, glaring at her mother in a silent plea to maybe tone it down. She knows she is just the beginning and as much as she knows that Lexa is more than capable of handling herself —she’d shown as much at the party the other evening— she’d much prefer a civilised dinner.

“I can assure you I’m definitely not a drug dealer or anything of the sort,” Lexa is quick to squash that thought, she’s rather proud of the business she’s built and the legal manner in which her fortune was obtained, “I actually own Heda inc.” She waits for the penny to drop, for Abby to put the pieces together herself but it never comes. Instead, she watches as slow smile makes its way onto her face with a hint of smugness.

Clarke furrows her brows at her mother's reaction, she had been expecting… well, she’s not sure what kind of reaction she’d been expecting but it was definitely something more than this, something more than a smug look and silence that stretched longer than it should.

“I know,” Is the only that Abby offers, the response only adds to Clarke’s confusion.

“How?”

“Lexa has been on Forbes list of ‘the world’s 100 most power women’ for the last three years running.”

Clarke doesn't even attempt to hide her frustrations this time, groaning at the fact she hadn't even thought about any media sources when it came to her mother finding out. She should know by now that Abby Griffin was incredibly thorough when it came to research and she would no doubt utilise those skills when it came to digging into the background of her new employer, “I don't even know why you bother to read that, mom. It doesn't matter how many lists they make, your name isn't going to magically appear on it.”

Abby clutches her chest in mock offence and tuts at her daughter’s statement, “Have I taught you nothing, Clarke? Besides I have the strangest feeling that this year is my time to shine.”

Clarke smiles at her mom's confidence, secretly hoping that she somehow makes onto on some random list, “I’ll be sure to keep a look out for you,” Clarke promises, she doesn't miss they way Abby’s lips turn up at her words.

Lexa waits until the moment fades before interrupting the duo, “I’m sorry but I have to ask… If you already knew, why didn't you say anything?”

“Honestly? I wanted to see how long you’d cling onto that vague and aloof ‘I’m in business”, whenever I asked and I always know that I’m not privy to everything, despite the fact that Clarke is my daughter and if you two wanted to keep this just between you, then it’s not really my place to force it out of you.” Abby response is honest and by the look on Lexa’s face, it’s not one that she was expecting.

“So you don't have a problem with the fact that I’m technically your daughters boss and we’re dating?”

“Sure, I had my initial concerns but after seeing you two together, I’m really not sure what they were anymore. You both seem to be on the same page and that’s good enough for me,” Abby pauses to gauge her daughter's reaction before continuing, “besides, it would be somewhat hypocritical of me to judge on that front.”

Clarke looks like she doesn't quite understand what her mother is talking about, as far as she’s concerned her mother has never been involved with a subordinate or anyone some works with for that matter, “You’re dating someone?” Clarke asks, curious but apprehensive of her mom's response.

Abby takes a generous swig of her wine before she nods in confirmation. She’s never been particularly forthcoming about her own dating life and she knows Clarke appreciates the muted nature of it all but this time is more serious than anyone since Clarke’s father and she thinks it’s only fair for Clarke to know.

“And he works for you?”

Lexa remains quiet, she knows it’s not really her place to get involved with this and she lets Clarke go about questioning her mother.

Abby offers another nod, “He’s my research partner, I think you’ve met, Marcus?”

Clarke hums at the name, she does recall a brief encounter the last time she’d stopped by to see her mother at work but she hadn't really seen the two of them together at any point and definitely hadn't pegged Marcus as her mother’s type, although, she supposes she doesn't really know much about her mother’s preferences when comes to dating, “Are you happy?”

It’s the only Clarke really wants to know, for now, the only thing she really cares about. Her mother deserves to happy and if this Marcus helps achieve that then it works for her.

“I am.”

“I guess you’ll have to introduce properly next time,” Clarke smiles and her mother promises to do just that.

  
The mood soon drifts back to a lighter ambience and Abby is delighted when the topic turns back to Lexa, Clarke animatedly describing how competitive her girlfriend gets at the most trivial of things, passionately recalled a rather heated game of scrabble and resulting fall out when Clarke had ultimately kicked her ass.  
They’ve just ordered dessert when Clarke excuses herself from the table. Abby expression shifts as she watches her daughter head towards the bathroom. If Lexa was the betting type, she’d be willing to place a large sum on this whole exit being staged, an effective way to let her mother have some free time with Lexa.

Abby eyes all but tells her as much.

“You know,” Abby starts waiting until she has Lexa’s undivided attention before she continues, “Clarke doesn't usually introduce to the people she’s seeing… at least not since an ill-fated dinner a while back,” Lexa nods along as she waits for Abby to finish taking a sip of her drink, she has a feeling that Abby is nowhere near finished yet, “Between us, I do have a lengthy track record when it comes to chasing them away, so I can’t really blame Clarke for being overly cautious… but something tells me you don’t scare easily.”

Lexa’s been involved a number of tricky situations in her time; heated boardroom debates, hostile takeovers, tedious contract negotiations. This situation isn't too dissimilar, she has to be able to say the right things and she’s fairly certain she knows what kind of response Abby is looking for, “You could say that.”

Abby allows a smile to makes its way onto her face at Lexa’s calmness. Usually, at this point she’d well into the part where she’s subtlety threatening, making offhanded comments about how she knows her way around a scalpel, “And I trust you have Clarke’s best interests at heart?”

“I do,” Lexa assures, her voice steady and unwavering under the intense gaze of the older Griffin. Not many people have the nerve to stare down at her with the ferocity she’s receiving at this moment. Lexa thinks back to Raven’s parting gift of ‘you should be’ and she’s never agreed with anything more. The gaze tells her everything she needs to know, it’s an approval and a warning all wrapped into one.

“So this isn't just some trivial work affair? You’re serious?” The intensity of Abby’s gaze doesn't simmer. Lexa wouldn't be surprised if those eyes were somehow attempting to get an accurate measurement of her galvanic skin response and heart rate to each question asked.

“I am,” Lexa replies. She feels it’s best to keep her answers short, clipped and straight to the point. Time is of the essence after all.

Abby nods thoughtfully to herself as if she deciding the necessity of any further questions. Things had gone easier than she’d initial thought they would, that’s for sure. In the end, Clarke’s return stops her from asking any further questions and she settles for sending Lexa a look that says, ‘this stays between us.’

Clarke picks up on the slight change in the atmosphere but doesn't comment on it, she knows she wouldn't get any straight answers at this point anyway.

Abby is the first to speak, “Lexa was just telling me about one of your projects,” she nods her head towards Lexa and waits for her to piggyback onto the lie and provide some loose details for her to work with.

Lexa catches on quick, “Yeah, I was just telling her about some of your heroics, you know when—” Lexa stops mid-sentence, taking note of the caller ID on the interrupting phone and looking apologetically between her two dinner guests. As much as she hates it, she going to have to excuse herself to take the call, there’s only one reason Anya would be calling and she’s not about to put it off for the sake of dessert, “Sorry, I think I’m going to have to take this, Anya working on a very import merger and I told her only to call if it was an emergency," she hurries to explain as she gets to her feet and makes her way outside in search of some privacy.

Clarke waits until Lexa is out sight to turn and face her mother again, “So what do you think?”

“I think that it really doesn't matter what I think,” Abby replies, taking great delight in the way Clarke’s face shifts in frustration at the ambitious answer.

“We both know that’s not true.”

Abby shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips, “I think that I like her,” she states simply.

“But?” Clarke probes, there’s almost always a but when it comes to her mother

“Nothing. I like her,” she says once more

Clarke still isn't convinced that Abby hasn't been able to find a fault, some minuscule trait that ultimately discredited her worthiness to date to her daughter. There’s always something, “You like her?” There’s a hint of disbelief but in reality, Clarke had expected her mother to like Lexa, she just hadn't expected her to openly admit it, remove all rights to an ‘I told you so’ further on down the line.

“She’s certainly an upgrade from that last guy you introduced me to, god, I can’t even remember his name.”

Clarke can only shake her head in response as she catches sight of Lexa making her way back over to their table with a visible frown.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about this, but I’m needed back at the office, apparently they can’t close a deal without me,” she jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood, “it was an absolute pleasure to see you again Abby and I hope we get the chance to do this again sometime soon,” she says earnestly.

Abby doesn't look displeased at the Lexa’s abrupt exit, instead, she stands to pull Lexa into an unexpected hug, “Don’t worry about it, you’ll be seeing plenty of me I can assure you of that.”

Lexa withdraws from the hug with a smile and turns towards Clarke, “Bailing before dessert was definitely not how I intended this to go.”

“Know I get to have yours as well,” Clarke replies, standing to give Lexa a quick goodbye kiss.

Lexa doesn't think she’ll ever tire of the feeling of Clarke’s lips on hers, “I shouldn't be too long, I’ll call you when I'm finished?” she directs towards Clarke as she places enough money on the table to cover the bill.

“I’ll be waiting,” Clarke promises

Abby watches the exchange with a grin, she unequivocally approves of Lexa


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa is devastatingly swift in her manner to resolve the minute complications regarding the merger. It had been so simple that she was almost anger with herself for leaving dinner in the first place, it didn't take her long to realise that this was a classic case of cold feet and that the subsequent stalling techniques were easy enough to overcome if you knew how to counteract each one.

After some quick reassurances and a few minor tweaks to the previously agreed upon figured, the deal was alive and well.

“I assume that you can cover this from here?” Lexa asks, trying not show just how frustrated she is, quietly reminding herself that it’s far from Anya’s fault that she was dragged away from dinner with Clarke’s mother. A dinner that had been smooth sailing up until Anya’s regrettable phone call.

In her defence, Anya had been incredibly apologetic over the phone when she’d inevitably summoned Lexa to close the deal. “I’m more than competent when you comes to filling out the last bits of paperwork,” Anya replies, “if you head back now maybe they'll still be finishing off their dessert,” she adds, nudging Lexa’s shoulder in an attempt to bring her out of her sulk.

“I doubt it,” Lexa sighs, “I said I’d call Clarke when I finished up here, though,” Lexa points to the phone in her hand and then over to the door, “thanks for this.”

“I don’t know what you're thanking me for, you did all the legwork, I’m just filing papers,” Anya shrugs, not wanting to overstate her importance, this one was all down to Lexa and she wants to make sure that her friend knows it.

Lexa nods, a smile gracing her lips at Anya’s modesty, sure she hadn't managed to do everything solo this time but she’s proven her ability on more than one occasion, “And you're doing a fine job,” she smirks and gives one last wave before heading to the door.

“Tell Clarke to bring her A-game tomorrow, she’s being put to the test,” Anya shouts after a retreating Lexa. She feels it's only fair to give Clarke an advanced warning, so time to prepare for what she’s got in store.

Anya has been moderately impressed by Clarke so far but that doesn't mean that she’s in the clear, she has her own intense vetting procedure and there is no free pass. It’s her duty to make sure that Clarke’s motives are pure and there’s no-one else better suited to that particular task.

_________

 

Clarke has absolutely no shame about answering her phone on the first ring, not letting a second pass as Lexa’s name and face flashes across the screen, “That didn't take you long,” she greets.

Lexa can’t help but smile at the sound of Clarke’s voice, the way she can practically feel the slight twist of her lips as she grins down the phone, “Not much to do in all honesty, a few moderations here and there, I’m pretty Anya could have handled,” Lexa shrugs, “but even I have to admit that I do have a talent for these sorts of things.”

“Well, apparently brokering deals isn't the only thing you've got a talent for, Woods.” Clarke offers cryptically. Taking the chance to make herself comfortable, Clarke shuffles herself into the sofa, relieved to have some space from her mother and her annoyingly blasé attitude regarding her relationship. She had thoroughly anticipated fireworks of sorts, an over the top reaction, a disappointing head shake at the very least. The offering of support wasn't new by any means but the overwhelming approval was definitely a change of pace.

Lexa can already feel the stress of her work disappearing,“Oh really? What are these mysterious talents you speak of?”

“You certainly know how to charm a Griffin, that’s for sure.”

“I believe it was you who did all the charming,” Lexa refutes

Clarke shakes her head in disagreement, “Either way, you've successfully managed to charm my mother, I have no idea what you said when I left but it obviously worked. She even suggested that I bring you along to our next lunch, which, like, never happens by the way.”

“You sound surprised”

“Well, yeah, as my mother she’s pretty much predisposed to hate anyone that I date. It feels kind of weird that she actually likes you, a good weird, though”

Lexa laughs a little as Clarke stumbles over her words, “Well, I’m flattered that your mother actually likes me. I hope you know this means the bar has been set for you meeting my parents.”

Clarke lets out a groan at the thought, she’s usually the first to avoid anything that could be construed as an introduction, never likes to let thing go that far but when she thinks about meeting Lexa’s parents the only dread she feels is in the form of jittering nerves, a desire to leave a good impression and seek some semblance of approval. “I think you might have to lower your expectations on that one, I don't think I can top your performance.”

“They’ll like you, I’m sure of it, I mean what’s not to like,” Lexa grins, mentally preparing a list of Clarke’s endearing qualities if her girlfriend so much as utters any contradictions, “but I think I can hold them off a little longer for you.”

“See. Charming”

Lexa decides to let Clarke have this one, the prospect of arguing over something so trivial far from enticing. “How was your dessert?” she asks, a swift change in topic and primary focus back on Clarke

“Better than yours”

Lexa can hear the smirk in Clarke’s voice as she provides a delectable play by play of each bite.

All Lexa hears is yet another reason why she regrets leaving early.

“I probably should mention that Anya wants you to bring your A-game tomorrow and I have to assume she’s talking about work but,” Lexa trails off

“Oh, I completely forgot about Anya, what do you think she’ll be like? Now that she knows that we’re dating?” Clarke inquires, curious and concerned all at once.

“I don't think much will change,” Lexa answers honestly, “but if she crosses any lines,” Lexa leaves it open, she knows how tough Anya can be and wants to make sure that Clarke doesn't suffer because some misguided notion of Anya thinking she knows what is best for her. “I guess I should let you go so you can get some rest for tomorrow, sounds like you’re in for a tough day.”

Clarke debates the prospect of an early night, the benefit of a decent nights sleep. Her thoughts a quick to stray to Lexa and the promise of her arms and the security of her hold, “Or you could come over here and I can show you some of my talents,” Clarke suggests, subtly nowhere to be seen.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Lexa snorts, “besides, I’ve become very familiar with those particular talents.”

“Not all of them”

  
_________

  
Clarke is roused from her sleep by the all too gentle sounds of feet padding around her room as Lexa scurries to find the jeans she’d discarded earlier, “If we’re going to keep doing this than you really ought to just leave some of your stuff here.”

The unexpected sound of Clarke’s voice sends Lexa stumbling into the bed frame, clutching her foot in one hand as she curses under her breath, “Did I wake you?” Lexa grits out, doing her best to stifle the pain that she feels.

Clarke forces herself up, resting on her elbows as she tries to get a good look at Lexa, “Let's just say that you’ve not mastered the art of sneaking out.”

“I was not sneaking,” Lexa protests, eyes lighting up when she finally spots her jeans crumpled in the corner of the room. She shuffles her way over to them and ungracefully slides one leg in after the other, “I was being considerate”

“You were leaving without saying goodbye,” Clarke narrows her eyes, “that’s the definition of sneaking out.”

“I was going to say good—”

“Doesn’t count if I’m not conscious,” Clarke interrupts, revelling in the way Lexa struggles to offer a rebuttal, a rare occurrence she’s sure.

Not quite sure what to say, Lexa decides to do what she’d thoroughly intended on doing in the first place. She strolls towards Clarke’s bed, taking a second to admire her girlfriend’s sleepy form before bending down to leave a tender kiss on her forehead, “Goodbye, Clarke.”

Clarke doesn't give Lexa the chance to pull back, reaching out to hold her in place, “I think we can do a little better than that.”

“Clarke, I really should go.” Lexa’s protests are weak, unusually unconvincing in the way she delivers the statement, her actions contradicting her words as she unceremoniously settles back into the vacated side of Clarke’s bed.

“You should,” Clarke agrees, reluctantly lifting her hands from their place on Lexa’s hips, holding them up in an attempt to resist the temptation that is Lexa. “I was serious about you leaving some stuff, though, I’d much rather wake up next to you than cold sheets an unread text message,” she adds.

“I’ll bring an overnight bag next time,” Lexa promises, unable to hide her smile from Clarke despite the moderate darkness of their surroundings, “Good luck with Anya,” Lexa offers as a goodbye as she leaves to get ready for her day ahead.

“I’m going to need it,” Clarke mumbles, rolling over on her side, the offer of additional twenty minutes sleep is far too enticing to turn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the long-awaited team-up of Raven and Anya


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. No excuses really, I just got distracted with other stories but I do intend on finishing this one.  
> Anyway, I know I promised Anya/Raven scenes but I've pushed them to next chapter so you guys weren't left waiting any longer.

“You’re late,” Anya says as she catches a glimpse of blonde hair in front of her.

Clarke startles at the stern words that seemingly come out of nowhere. She pauses in her movements, stopping just short of her office. She turns on her heel, looks at Anya suspiciously and then points to her watch, “I’m ten minutes early.” 

“I actually have no idea what time you’re supposed to start,” Anya shrugs with no trace of an apology. “I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

“Okay,” Clarke breathes, knowing it far too early in the morning to be debating with Anya, “is there something I can help you with, Anya? Lexa mentioned you wanted something but she didn't give much away.”

Anya’s posture immediately straightens, a business demeanour taking frame and it’s enough for Clarke to know that is definitely a professional request and has little to do with the fact she’s dating her best friend. For a moment Clarke is relieved, the weight of gaining Anya’s approval through some ambiguous test of character dissipating. “I actually need your help with one of the accounts I’m working on, for some reason I just can’t seem to get the numbers to add up and I’ve been told that’s usually your speciality,” Anya replies, emphasising her peril with a well-put-together file. Her words sound less like a request for help and more like an order that Clarke has no choice but to follow.

Clarke takes the file in Anya’s outstretched hand and quickly skims through the details, the fairly extensive details. Her eyes widen as she takes stock of the data she’s been given. She looks back at Anya, she knows what kind of gesture this is and she’s not quite sure she’s earned this level of trust yet or that she’s done anything yet that suggests she’s ready for such responsibility.“And you want my help? I know there are more senior members of staff that would enjoy working on this account.”

Anya’s expression doesn't falter, her gaze remains intimately stern and Clarke can’t help but feel the effects of it, shrinking under the intensity. “Are you saying that you’re not up to the task?”

It’s a challenge, Clarke knows it. She also knows that it’s a challenge she’d be foolish to turn down. “I can do it,” Clarke says, her confidence returning, “I was just making sure that you didn't want someone with a little more experience of the account.”

Anya nods, “Are you sure? If you don't think you can manage something this big, I can always ask Ontari for her help, I know she’s been vying for an opportunity like this for a while now.”

It’s a chance to turn it down but Clarke doesn't take it.

“No. I can handle this,” Clarke assures, her hold on the file becoming firm.

“Great,” Anya responds with a small smile, “I guess we better get started then, we don't have much time for this one. I have a presentation for one of out major investors tomorrow and I need to make sure that I have all the right information before going in there. I’m sure you can understand how it would look if I went there unprepared and with incorrect data. Obviously, it would shine a poor light on us as a company.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll have these sorted in no time.”

Anya nods, satisfied with Clarke’s eagerness, “That’s the spirit, Griffin.” Clarke watches as Anya spins and starts walking towards her office without another word. She’s left confused as to what has just happened, and why Anya had been so set on her working on this account in the first place. “Well, are you coming? My office is much bigger than yours and this will be a lot quicker if we just work together, instead of continually going back and forth.”

Clarke is quick to pick up her feet, her steps twice as big as usual as she works to catch up with Anya. 

_________

 

Working with Anya is surprisingly easy. She’s headstrong, driven and completely focused on the task at hand, Clarke can see why she’s Lexa’s most trusted employee. Anya’s not much of a talker, much more _‘lets get this done as quietly and efficiently as possible’._ Clarke is undeniably grateful for the lack of small talk, she knows that Anya could have easily turned this into a digging expedition, the perfect opportunity to find out more about her relationship with Lexa.

Still, despite Anya’s insistence to keep the conversation topics strictly professional, Clarke doesn't miss the curious glances she gets every now and again when she slips up and mentions something about Lexa or Lexa and her mother. She doesn't miss the way that Anya’s eyes light up as if she wants to ask more but doesn't feel like it’s her place to do so. Clarke thinks she might have slipped up just one too many times because it’s not long until Anya is letting out a deep sigh and pausing in her fast-paced typing.

“Look, Clarke. I’m not going to make a big deal about this, I don't want you to feel compelled to tell me things about Lexa just because I’m her friend or what not, so I’m going to keep this simple.” Clarke sees the way that Anya’s expression changes, a dark seriousness invading her features and she braces herself for what is to come. “Lexa is more than capable of looking after herself and lord knows she doesn't really need my help for much these days. That being said, she’s still my best friend and I will not hesitate when it comes to protecting her, and I like you, I do, but if I find out that your intentions are anything but pure—” Anya leaves the sentence open, Clarke understands the meaning even if Anya doesn't feel the need to fill in the blanks for her. 

“You have nothing to worry about, I don't have some hidden agenda,” Clarke is quick to reply, “I had no idea that she would be my boss when we first met and I’d be lying if I said I hadn't had some reservations, but some things are just worth the risk, you know?”

Anya nods in acknowledgement but doesn't add anything more. She knows when to trust her instincts and as of yet, Clarke hadn't done anything to suggest that she was playing some game or had some long winded play in motion to advance her career and that was good enough for Anya at this point.

Clarke lets the tension settle, the silence falling back into place. “I think I’m going to go and grab a coffee, do you want anything?” Clarke asks, gesturing to the break room with her thumb. She really could use a break from staring at spreadsheets and never-ending piles of paperwork.

“I’m good,” Anya replies, “just don't take too long, I want to have this finished before lunch, so I have enough time to piece everything together.”

_________

 

“Can you believe that Clarke got the go-ahead for that account, I’ve been trying to work my way onto it for months and she just walks in and gets it handed to her.”

Clarke stops just shy of the break room, freezing in her tracks as she hears her name. She doesn't have to peer inside to figure out which employee isn't her biggest fan, there’s only one person she’s had the pleasure of meeting that possesses the ability to say her name with so much venom attached: Ontari. If Clarke’s being honest with herself, she can understand the disdain to a certain extent because there’s an element of truth to her words; Clarke hasn't been working here all that long and although she hasn't seen much of Ontari’s work, she has been here longer than Clarke. From the outside, it certainly looks like Clarke has just been handed the account.

Clarke’s need for a coffee suddenly isn't what it once was. The last thing she wants to do is walk into that break room and pretend she hasn't heard anything that’s been said.

“You know she’s sleeping with Lexa, right? No I’m serious, I mean think about it, that’s the only way she gets to work on that account after being here for like two months. She’s totally fucking the boss. I’m the only one here with the experience to be put on that account.”

Clarke stills, briefly considers storming in there to shut Ontari down, but stops when she realises that that would mean disproving what has been said and although it’s not common knowledge, she can’t exactly deny the fact that she is sleeping with her boss. She hears a couple of people in the room begin to murmur in agreement.

“Yeah she totally seems like the type to fuck her way to the top.”

Clarke doesn't stick around to hear the rest.

_________

 

When Clarke returns to Anya’s office, she decides it’s probably best to adopt some of Anya’s working methods. She loses herself in the silence, finishes the task at hand without so much as a ‘hello’. Anya doesn't seem to mind, she keeps her eyes glued to her computer screen, meticulously going through the spreadsheets that Clarke had spend the better part her morning correcting.

It’s not until Clarke is about to leave that Anya actually mentions anything at all, “Are you okay, Clarke? You’ve been a little bit quiet.” Anya asks, the concern in her voice there for both of them to hear. 

“I thought you liked working in silence.” Clarke’s words come out harsher than she intends but Anya doesn't flinch. “Sorry, I guess I’m just a little tired, it’s been a busy day,” Clarke adds and she knows that the excuse is weak, she just hopes that Anya is nice enough to let her get away with it.

She’s not. Of course she’s not.

“You’ve been acting strange since you went for coffee and don't think I missed the fact that you didn't come back with anything. Did something happen?”

Clarke shrugs, she really doesn't want to get Anya caught up all of this. “It was nothing.”

“If someone did something to make you uncomfortable, it’s not nothing, Clarke.” Anya fires back, abandoning her place in front of her computer screen and rising to her feet. “That’s not the kind of working environment that we want to create and I certainly won’t stand for any in-house bullying.”

“Anya, it’s really not that serious,” Clarke is quick rush out, “I just… I-uh, I overheard some of the people talking the break room and well they aren't happy that I’ve been given this account to work on. They seem to think that the only reason that I was put one this account is because I’m sleeping with Lexa. Which I don't understand how they know anything about that, we’ve been incredibly discreet about it and I just— I couldn't really defend myself.”

“Ontari, no doubt,” Anya says, more to herself than Clarke, she doesn't any confirmation from Clarke. “Clarke, I didn't put you this account because of your relationship with Lexa. I know we don't really know each other that well, but I like to think I have a reputation that proceeds me.” She waits for Clarke to nod before continuing, “Right. So, you’ll know that I like to do things properly and I certainly wouldn’t have put on this account if I didn't think you were capable of working on it. You’re good at what you do, Clarke. Don’t let anyone take that from you.” Anya punctuates her point with an assertive step forward. “As for Ontari, she’s a pain in the ass to work with and she’s certainly not my first choice for anything. You’ve done some great work today, I know that Ontari would still be making her way through those spreadsheets if she were the one on this account. You earned this Clarke, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Clarke doesn't know what to say, she’s not sure she has anything to say to that. She certainly hadn't been expecting a vote of confidence from Anya. “Right”

“If you’re concerned about it, you really should just talk to Lexa about it. I can guarantee that she will be just as angry as you, if not more so. She hates any form of office gossip, especially when it involves her personal life.”

“Wouldn’t Lexa getting involved would only fuel the rumours?”

“Maybe?” Anya ventures, “It’s your decision Clarke, but I know they wouldn't last long if Lexa had anything to do about it.”

“I’ll think about it.” It’s a lie, and not a very good one if the pity in Anya’s eyes in anything to go by.

 

 _________

 

Clarke spends the rest of the day in confides of her office, expertly avoids contact with anyone and when Lexa texts to ask if she has time to meet for lunch, she doesn't reply.


End file.
